Fire's Ghostly Chains
by Yunalia
Summary: A girl named Sell is taken by an evil clan that is lead by King Hatos. Sell is rumored to be the future Lady of all the clans but it is actually her twin Sen. The bait was taken by the evil King. Sell's twin is evil, sending chaos through out the clans and almost causing the end to them all. How will the clans deal with an unjust Lady Sen? Will Sell return?
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

Introduction

A world made up of blocks. A place where you survive to see the next day. That's a bit silly and a very overly used introduction. Let me give you another introduction to our life. My name is Sell.

I was once a normal Minecraftian until I was taken and hidden away at a young age. I am someone that has become feared by many and revered by some. My job is a bit questionable. I'm not quite sure what my true job is right now. As for others they are against me and what I and others do, which is walk amongst the dark of night.

We fight against the good that try to keep their living and pure population alive and well. The ones I walk among are the dead and evil. It's a true struggle for some to understand which side they respect and serve through loyalty. It's a real struggle for me because of the background I've come from. So with this said, which will you serve; the dead and evil that follow a man named King Hatos or the good whom follow a man called Lord Rien?


	2. Chapter 2-Dark Welcoming

Ch.1

It was that time again for the Minecraftians to pray to their God. The one that they were birthed from. The priests of the small villages would walk to the center of town with their offering. From there all villagers would follow him or her into the desert where a well sat. They would bow behind the priest while the priest offered the God, their father, the offering.

Two young twins sat next to their mother copying her. Questions were to be asked later. Sen,short red hair with red eyes and Sell, plum hair with red eyes that were being blocked by her hair, blocking her eyes from seeing the priest and what he was doing at the sandstone well. The priest spoke to the well with his head bowed, "Dear father, we give this offering of what we have harvested from each crop this year. We have plenty of food to last us through the winter. We pray that none get ill when the temperature drops. May the animals stay healthy and strong, the fields nutrients strong and rich, and our homes warm and welcoming. We pray to you, father Notch, to oversee us and our lives."

The villagers rose but bowed again, "Please watch over us, father."

The priest rose to turn and walk back. The front row of villagers got up to follow which were the elders of the village. The second row and further back were the villagers, fathers, children, visitors and mothers. The ones that followed later were the guards of the village. As Sell held her mothers right hand and her twin held the left Sell looked out towards the dunes absent minded.

Siloettes. Many in fact. They were coming closer very rapidly. "Momma," Sell started tugging her mothers arm. "Black shapes!"

Her mother, Aumi, looked to her second daughter, "Black shapes?" Her head rose to follow her daughters pointing hand. Her mouth opened in a gasp. "Rien! Attack!"

Rien, Aumi's husband had been riding on horse back. He and the warriors of the village charged forward to confront the attack of the strangers while the villagers ran to the village for cover and shelter. It all happened too fast for anyone to really understand. Sell tripped on her own feet in the sand. Aumi pushed Sen to run with the group, she would be shielded and mostly protected by the numbers and went to grab Sell, tripping in the sand herself. "Sell!"

Sell got to her feet and was suddenly picked up, not by her mother but by someone else. Aumi's face showed fear as her gaze stared at the young man who held her daughter. "No! Let her go!"

Everything was gone. It was different. Sell looked around as she was still in the young man's arms wondering where they were at. Where had they gone? This young man wore a skull over his face to not be seen or identified with red hair in the back. The skull man walked into a large circular room. There were two doors, one on the left and another on the right. "Where do those doors go?" Sell asked the masked man.

The masked man never replied. He carried Sell through the door on the left that opened automatically it seemed. On the other side of the door a man closed it, he too was masked with a skull. She was suddenly placed onto her feet and held in place before a man who sat behind a desk. A mask of some scary monster that was black with white eyes and an angry expression stared at her back. "Hello, my dear," the man said politely behind the mask. "Welcome home."


	3. Chapter 3-An Unlikely Family

Ch.2

It's been several months since Sell was kidnapped. She hadn't forgotten but she pushed it to the side for the time being. She focused on running around with a boy her age named Hel who took her around the large sprawling underground base. They played small games and told stories. The men who were bandits for the King of the Underground which was what some called the man that Sell had met told the two kids about their adventures around the land, racing on horse back, seiging towns and ripping apart villages.

Sell pictured this man that they called King of the Underground as a heroic man that was trying to right the wrongs that had been done to him. She felt bad for the King. When the day that Hel asked Sell a question came around, a day she'll never forget. The two had been allowed into the garden above ground, hidden by mountains all around them. They had been eating rabbit stew, something that was very good when cooked by a certain person that Sell liked in the underground tunnel system.

Hel put his empty bowl down crossing his legs and stiffening his arms as he leaned on his folded knees. "Do you trust the King?"

Sell sipped the rest of her soup before looking to Hel. "Huh? Do I trust the King?" She had never thought of this. She was slightly confused by this question also. Sometimes when Hel had questions they were something that went deeper into a persons perspective.

He nodded to her, "Yeah. Are you going to be like those bandits and follow the King all around without asking questions of why?"

She had been correct on her assumption. Hel always saw a broader picture than the adults did. He was quite smart for a six year old. Sell gave a shrug placing her bowl next to her on the grass. "I don't know. The King did say we weren't of age yet to go on any raids and stuff. I think, until he did me wrong, I'd trust him. He's our new father after all."

Hel stared up at the clouds that passed over not smiling. Sell stared at him and turned her small frame towards him fully. "What? It's been a while since I've seen this look."

"I over heard some of the bandits yesterday when they were coming back." Hel shifted looking at the grass and pulling a handful of the blades. "They were talking about insubordination. Some of the men had quit, growing tired of the line of work."

"And?" Sell pressed leaning on her arms. "What happened?"

Hel shook his head. "Not something a lady should hear. Father said to not tell you about this. You are a delicate flower."

She rolled her eyes at him leaning back on her tucked legs. "Your brother will be there for you and protect you from anything harmful."

Hel gave a nod as he heard her finish up the usual quote the King used. "Yeah. You got it."

"There you two are!" A voice exclaimed as the passage was opened up. A boy a few years older than Sell and Hel stepped into the grassy garden. "I've been looking all over for you two! Come on, mother wants to take us to get clothes."

Sell jumped up excited. She loved going to the bazaar. "Yes! I was getting tired of the tunnels, Anzel!"

Hel stood too getting his and Sell's bowls. "A trip to the bazaar sounds good. What does mom want from there?" Their mother usually went there once a month to get supplies for the underground base. Since they were growing she would also buy them clothes that were a few sizes too big.

Anzel let Sell climb on his back since he favored her more than Hel. "The usual. You already know what she's going to get, Hel." He started for the secret tunnel with Sell giggling on his back chanting Bazaar,Bazaar.

Hel gave a shrug following them, "You never know. Mom could buy something else." As they walked through the dimly lit tunnels a hand reached out grabbing Hel roughly and pinned him against the tunnel wall with a thud. Hel pressed the inside of the bowl over his attackers face before he broke away from the pin by punching the other guys gut and rejoining Sell and Anzel. "Knives, what did I tell you? You aren't going to beat me."

Knives, a ten year old and half brother of Anzel, Sell, and Hel held the bowls in his hand staring at Hel with one red eye and another purple. Knives's red eye disturbed Sell a little but each time she talked with Knives she would get used to it. "You can't hurt me for trying. Your training is coming along fairly well though."

Sell pouted at hearing this and hugged Anzel's neck tighter. "It's not fair, brother! Why does Hel get training and I don't?"

Anzel motioned for Knives to follow them. "We're going to the bazaar with mom. Did you want to go too?"

Knives shrugged. "Sure. Beats roaming around here all day. Has our princess been fed yet? She won't cry on the way there will she?"

Knives enjoyed picking at Sell. Each time he got to talk to her he couldn't resist. Sell stuck her tongue out at him. "For your information Hel has fed me rabbit stew! I'm sorry I have a faster stomach than ya'll do!"

Knives gave a grin at her. She was always fiesty when he poked fun at her. It made her amusing to watch. "Good. If you hadn't eaten I would've tied you behind the mule and drug you all the way there." Knives passed them walking on down the tunnel.

"Knives! You jerk!" Sell barked after him angrily. Hel smiled at her reaction because it was the same reaction each time he got her riled up. "He's joking, Sell. He wouldn't do that to his little sister. Calm down."

Sell looked to Hel pouting. "Why does he always do that for? I try to have a nice conversation and he ruins it!"

Anzel giggled at this as he and Hel walked after Knives. Her voice clearly being heard on down the tunnel. "Because you're easy to pick on. You're the only girl he can do that with. He trusts you."

Knives was someone that was hardly ever seen. When he wouldn't show up after a few days Sell would seek him out and find him some where in the tunnels that no one would usually go. Hel would accompany her because she was afraid of the dark. The four kids climbed up on the mules that were waiting for them. Hel always rode on Sell's right while Knives rode behind her and Anzel was on her left.

This was how their father had taught them to ride. Sell was their only sister. She was precious to them all. She would be Princess one day and her word would be final after Hel or Anzel declared anything to anyone. This world would one day be theirs to rule.

Queen Serdra turned in her saddle to check the children and smiled seeing them situated in their riding places. She turned back giving her horse the command to go and lead the small group towards the bazaar. Sell loved riding the mules. They weren't as slow as the donkeys and could keep up with a horse at an alright speed. Knives coaxed his mule to aggrevate Sell's which Sell's brayed and gave a trot forward to get away from the annoyance. Hel turned to his older brother shaking his head. "You're going to make her mule throw her, Knives."

Knives gave a scoff towards Hel. " Her mule won't throw her. He never does. He's the old one after all." Knives knew the old mule didn't have the back or spirit to throw anyone anymore. He would just trot off from the persuer before falling back into the regular speed.

Sell gripped the mules mane tightly in fear of being thrown anyways. "Mom! Knives is aggrevating my mule!"

"Aw," Knives cooed from behind her. "The Princess can't stop her brother from bothering her? How can you be a Princess when you can't stand up for yourself?"

Anzel's turn came then. He drew his wooden sword pointing it at Knives. "There is a time for play and there is a time for enjoyment. We only get to go to the bazaar once a month and this is the time for enjoyment, brother. Stop. Look at the scenery."

Knives atred at Anzel and his sword knowing full well he could break it but he could also tell that Anzel was only doing this to put Sell at ease. He looked away with a grunt. "Fine. My bad, Sell." This he truely meant towards her. He knew her fears all too well.

Sell slowly looked back at him and gave a faint smile. "Thanks, Knives." She turned to Anzel and gave a bigger smile towards him, "Knives enjoys teasing me though it wasn't needed to draw a sword at him even if it was a practice one."

"A fine Princess in the making," beamed Serdra, proud to hear such words from her daughters mouth. "I'll be so proud to relieve my position to you one day, Sell. I know it'll be in good hands to my only daughter."

Sell perked at this sitting taller in the saddle at the praise of their mother. Hel smiled and gave a nod of agreement. "Yes. Our sister will be the best Princess to ever rule. She'll make an even better Queen when she gets married." He shook out his fluffy red hair that their mother kept short. She disliked long hair for the boys, it was a mess to deal with.

Anzel gave a respectable head bow to his younger sister as she exercised her authority. He had to admit, she had stated that clearly. He could see his younger sister become a Queen one day but it was a long ways off. Before long the family had arrived at the bazaar, which was already packed and rather loud. In an instant Sell's eyes fell upon a familiar face that they had seen regularly while coming to the bazaar.

"Aeno!" Sell was off her mule in a flash and sprinting towards the ten year old. "Aeno!"

Aeno allowed Sell to run flat into him, his arms hugging her tightly. "You've grown, Sell!" He beamed at her happily, just as excited to see her as she was. "How've you been?!"

"Great! Why haven't you been around? We miss you!" Sell was let down as Aeno stepped back for his own personal space. He could only stand people in his personal space for so long.

"Dad's kept me busy," he replied looking at the ground shyly. He had a crush on Sell and he was a few years older than her. To make matters worse his father didn't approve either. "It's why I'm here. Dad's business."

Hel, Knives, and Anzel joined them over hearing the conversation and knowing what was up. "What's the order description this time? To the moon and back?"

It was an old running joke between the four boys which was something Sell didn't understand. It was also similar to a greeting. Aeno cracked a smile towards them as each boy hugged him. He was considered a half brother or a cousin to them. Serdra walked up with a warm smile towards Aeno, doting upon him like he was one of hers. "You've grown since I last saw you! Good heavens! Before long you'll be ready to venture out and have your ceremony."

Sell looked to Hel then slightly confused. "What's a ceremony?"

"A ceremony is a trial for us when we become of age. We are given a bag, a boat or set out on foot and journey to new lands. From then we're on our own to survive and make our own way in life," Hel replied explaining the tradition. "Though for me, you, Anzel and Knives it'll be different than to what Aeno is doing. He's not directly linked to us."

Sell nodded her head understanding what they were talking about. She smiled glad to have a smart brother to tell her these things. Aeno reached out taking hold of Sell's hand. "Come on. I want to show you the new things in the bazaar that I know you'll like."

Sell smiled at him with eagerness which was held back by Anzel who took her other hand with a smile towards Aeno. "I hope you don't mind if I accompany my favorite and only little sister, Aeno. I can't allow her to be out of my sight you see."

Knives and Hel both caught on to Anzel's hidden threat towards Aeno. They both looked at one another briefly. Usually Aeno and anzel got along fine but this time something was a little different. It almost looked like they were fighting over Sell. Sell was oblivious to it all and was pulled along behind Aeno with Anzel behind her.

They squeezed through the crowd to go to each venue before finally coming to the ore seller. There Aeno gave the man money and plenty of it for a diamond that he offered to Sell. "Here. A gift for you. I missed your birthday, didn't I?"

Sell held the diamond staring at its shine and all of the sparkles that glittered from the sun. She looked at him then shaking her head realizing this was a gift for her. "I couldn't, Aeno! This was a lot!"

Aeno held the diamond to her, refusing to take it back. "It's a gift from me and my dad. Please take it for us? We care about you a really hurt him when we missed your birthday."

Sell gave him another hug in thanks for the diamond. "This is so kind fo you and your dad! Thank you so much!"

Anzel took Sell's diamond and placed it in his bag. "I'll protect it from thieves, Sell. Maybe dad can make this into something nice for you?" Hel and Knives both nodded to the idea. Sell lost things easily. Something like this she would cherish but would also lose.

"Celebrate Brundyrea's birth!" Shouted one of the venue sellers. "Come and get your fortune here!"

Sell, like a moth to a flame was instantly drawn over to the woman. The woman took hold of her hand and read her palm. "You will have much good fortune! Long life, many children but there is also a secret!" Before the woman could say anymore Knives, Hel and Aeno all grabbed Sell and drug her off through the thickening crowd.

"What? What's wrong? Why can't I get the rest of my fortune?" Sell asked completely lost at why they had drug her off.

"She's a fake," growled Aeno. "I warned you not to go to those types of people!"

"Sell, you don't leave our side like that!" Anzel stated rather sternly. "Some one could kidnap you!"

Without thinking about what he had said Hel and Knives both slammed their foot down on anzel's feet making him scream out which was drowned by all the people. Hel took hold of Sell, carrying her in his arms. "I'm not about to release you. You will learn to stay by our sides!" Hel was mad but not too mad. Sell still felt bad about not thinking on what she was doing, just walking up to a venue like that.

"I'm sorry everyone. I won't do it again," Sell muttered tucking her chin to her chest and being sad. "Please don't be mad?"

All worry left the boys as Sell began to cry. Not for herself or her feelings but because they were angry at her foolishness and she didn't want to see anyone angry. She disliked anger a lot. Anzel took Sell from Hel's arms. She was always light. "Sell, stop crying you silly girl," He consoled gently as they walked through the crowd. "I'll buy you some steak if you'll stop crying? You love steak, right?"

Sell wiped her eyes on Anzel's shirt and nodded, "Yes. It's my favorite. I'll stop."

Knives disliked bribing her like this but it really hurt them to see her so upset. It was amazing how she arrived just a few months ago and now she felt like she had been in the family ever since they had been born. Knives ordered four steaks on a stick, payed the man a few gold nuggets and returned with the sticks. Sell took a stick and began to eat it, savoring the flavor of freshly cooked steak. It was so mouth watering good!

"There you are!" Scolded Socaza as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Didn't I tell you to go wait by the- Oh!" He stopped when he saw Sell and smiled. "Sell! How have you been? Did you get our gift?"

Sell brightened up a bit and nodded. "Yes, I did! Thank you very much, Socaza! It's a lovely gift!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed the lapis Lazuli. It's a wonderful gem indeed! Reminded me of your mothers hair which flows elegantly when blown. Then I thought of you and how elegant you will be when you are grown!" Socaza beamed brightly as Knives and Hel both snapped their sticks at the mention of a worthless blue gem such as Lapis Lazuli. Anzel never missed a beat and jumped into the conversation before either of them could speak.

"Yes! It was wonderful! Aeno saw Sell as we arrived and he rushed to greet her! It was nice of him to bring Sell around the bazaar and explain what was new around here! We honestly didn't know half of what he did about these venues!"

"That was nice of my son to do so!" Socaza spoke in agreement before gesturing to his son to come along. "Please forgive us but we have work to do! Tell your father I send my reguards! Take care!" Before any could reply Socaza drug his son through the crowd and was gone from view. Sell tugged on Anzel's arm. "Will we have too..." She dropped off in her question and didn't want to finish it in fear of what her older brother might say.

Anzel shook his head as he finished his steak. "Don't worry about it. Socaza might act like he's poor and all but he's actually quite rich. He just enjoys playing a stingy ba- I mean a jerk." He gave his sister a one arm hug to relieve her of worry. "Lets go find mom."

The three boys and Sell made their way through the bazaar to find their mother at the clothing venue. Hel gave a groan as did Knives. Anzel fixed them a look that told them not to leave and pulled Sell along behind him. The two boys reluctantly followed. After a while of trying on clothese and making alterations they finally had a nice wardrobe for the next season.

Serdra looked to Sell as she folded the clothes. "Did you have fun today?"

Sell nodded with a yawn. The steak was making her sleepy. "I did, mom. I'm glad I came! Aeno showed us the new stuff that came today and I learned a lot!"

Knives picked Sell up watching her fall asleep on his shoulder. "I think it's time to head back home. A certain Princess is asleep."

Anzel gave a grin folding his arms. "I knew she would. She does it every time. How will a Princess possibly sit at a dinner and not fall asleep?"

"Anzel," Serdra said in a scolding tone. "You shouldn't have given your sister steak. She's allergic to it!"

"He would've still given her steak, mom," Hel said looking at Anzel expectantly. He could read him quite well. "He was trying to shut her up. She started crying."

"Crying?" Serdra asked giving a stack of clothes to Hel and another to Anzel. "Who made her cry?"

"We did," all three boys replied together. "She left us to go to some fortune reading woman and we scolded her."

Serdra lead them out of the bazaar loading up the donkeys. "Don't scold her too roughly. She's pretty delicate, boys. Women and girls are flowers and are to be treated as such." She turned to them with a warm smile taking the clothes from Hel. "Thank you, son."

Hel stepped back for Anzel to bring the load of clothes to their mother. She packed the third donkey with them. "The fortune teller said that Sell had a dark secret. It was when we all pulled her away from her and scolded her."

"You said something stupid yourself," Knives spoke up lifting himself with one arm into the saddle as Sell slumbered on him. "Along the lines of 'Don't run off you'll get kidnapped!' How do you think she got here in the first place?"

"That slipped, I'll admit that," Anzel replied pulling himself into the mule's saddle. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't watching what I was saying. I was upset though because we would've been the ones at fault if things didn't go the way father wanted. We would've been the ones that lost her if something had happened."

Hel had nothing to say to him, sitting in the saddle of his mule quietly. He turned to check on Sell and turn back again, his left hand holding the reigns of the mule "Well we didn't lose her. Everything's fine."

Serdra checked them all before she got onto her horse and lead the way back to the tunnels. Almost there a young slender masked man stepped onto the path, something of a sign that Hel recognized. Serdra looked at him as his mule lead him past her to deal with the masked man.

"What's the matter Lord Inohani?" Hel asked staring at the skull mask.

"Socaza. The man is sneaking about the tunnels. Find him," directed the Lord firmly.

Hel handed the other mule to his trainer and spurred the mule on towards the base. The Lord got onto the mule and waited for the Queen and the three kids to join up with him. He gave a respectful head bow to the Queen, "Hel is dealing with a rat. I will be taking his place to guard the young girl."

Serdra nodded to the Lord that was awkward to her. "That's fine. We're almost to the tunnels anyways. How's your day been?"

The Lord shrugged in response. His voice only worked when it was required of him. After that he was as silent as sun in the sky. Knives rode between Anzel and the Lord. Lord Inohani took the sleeping Sell into his free arm with the help of Knives. Serdra never liked the Lord, his silence to her wasn't trusted in the least.

She couldn't get a read on him. The secret entrance opened allowing the mules to enter with their riders. Men took hold of the mules as the Queen and the kids got off. Lord Inohani turned to one of the butlers. "Take the clothes out of the donkeys bags and take them to the Queens chambers. She'll sort them out one again there. Keep each stack in its own pile side by side to each other on her bed."

The butler bowed to the Lord. "Sir." Inohani turned to watch the three donkeys get taken into the stable and unloaded. The butler giving the stable hands orders. He followed after the Queen while Knives and Anzel went off down a different tunnel. One that went towards the bandits quarters. He turned his skull mask slightly to cast a glance over the slumbering Sell.

He wondered just how long she would keep her silence on her kidnapping? What would it take for her to break out and try to run back home? Could they still trust her even when she became of age? The Lord placed the sleeping child in her bed that was near Hel's quarters across the hall. King Hatos hadn't revealed what he was going to do with Sell yet which had everyone wondering what would happen to her when he did.

The Lord watched Sell sleep for a moment longer before he turned away and stepped from the room, the door giving a soft and slow creak before it latched. He entered Hel's bedroom and shut the door. If anything happened to Sell the Lord would be nearby to save her. This was how the King had ordered things to be done, even though the child was not his own she was to be treated as such. Inohani propped himself up on the bed meditating and listening.

Within the King's chambers, the room that Sell was taken too when she was kidnapped had arguative voices over a touchy subject. "How do we know this will work on her?" Socaza exclaimed to King Hatos. "How do we know she won't return home after she gets the transformation? She'll have abilities that allows her to get away!"

"Be silent!" Hatos barked slamming his fist down making the room echo about from his outburst. "She won't recall anything that's happened to her! Her memory will be wiped before I give her the transformation."

Socaza fell silent further as he thought about this. His head slowly nodded while he sat in the wooden chair. "So you've already formed a plan for her entirely. I should've known." He leaned back with a sigh seeing his fear wasn't needed. "Once she's healed what will you do then?"

"She'll be mine for good," Hatos said smiling at him. "Nothing to worry about."

The portal maker nodded again. With Sell at his order she could rip apart the ones that had been opposing them for so long. Though the main question and biggest obstical lay before them. "What about the family that knows her? They'll recognize her. Her name."

Hatos gave an annoyed sigh with a shake of his head. "I and my wife have decided a name for her. When she takes the transformation she will be our daughter. None will recognize her. Her personality will be completely different."

With this said Socaza stood seeing that everything had been sorted and thought out by the aging King. He gave a bow to him, "It seems I will be of no help with the young girl then. I will take my leave then. Hope to hear from you on the raid idea."

Hatos stood moving around his desk to walk out with his long time friend. "I'm sorry you can not be of help with the girl. Though it must be this way to make things go the way I want them to go."

As the door was opened by Socaza Hel stood there holding Aeno in place, eyes dark purple. "My orders are complete. I have retrieved the rat, sir."

Hatos gave a snort of small amusment as Socaza took offense to this and glared at Hatos. "What's the meaning of this?! Calling my son a rat?!"

"I found him sneaking around the farther tunnels. What ever he was looking for there was moved last week," Hel replied with a smile. That was where Sell, himself, Knives, and Anzel were sleeping but the King seperated them up. Anzel sleeps near the King, Knives sleeps among the bandits and Hel sleeps across from Sell down a different tunnel that used to be the way to the barracks but that was also relocated.

Aeno ground his teeth glaring at Hel. "You know I am not a rat! I was going to see Sell!"

"What's with you and that girl?!" Roared Socaza very upset with his son's obsession with the young girl that was about to be untouchable to any of them. "I told you not to talk with her any longer! I also heard you bought her a diamond for her present when I specifically told you to get her lapis! Do you know how exspensive that was?!"

"A diamond?" Hatos repeated turning to Aeno. "I haven't heard this news. You bought my daughter a diamond? How highly thoughtful."

Socaza bit his tongue then wanting to keep that bit to himself and thrash hios son later but his anger got the best of his tongue. "I thought I had taught my son better on wasting money. He can't tell if it's a real one or a fake. It's probably a fake! He spent quite a bit of my money in the bazaar." The father pushed himself between Hel and his son to grab Aeno by the shoulder and steer him off. "I'll be seeing you, King Hatos."

Hel and the King walked with them out of the tunnels and saw them on their way with their horses. The King turned to Hel then with a smirk, "Did Inohani think of this idea?"

"My teacher hates them. Distrusts their background, sir." He turned to look at the King who stood a few heads taller than he. "In honesty I don't trust Aeno. He's too close to Sell."

Hatos clapped the boy on his shoulder. "I agree." He turned to walk off towards the gathering room to sit with his wife who could be found in there regularly. "You can return to your normal post, Hel."

Hel did as he was told, bowing to the King before disappearing in a teleportation. He appeared in his room to find his teacher laying on his bed in meditation. "They've left. You can get out of my room now, sir."

The Lord awoke. He left the room without a word in a teleportation. Hel checked on Sell knowing she'd awaken a little later for dinner. He'd have to prepare that with the cook. For now he would be able to rest a little and think over the details he had heard within between the King and Socaza.


	4. Chapter 4 Transformation

Ch.3

It's been two months after they had gone to the Bazaar making Sell's time of being with the King and the underground tunnels to be nine months. Today was different. Sell awoke to feel the air of the tunnels to be very different. She kept near Hel all day as they saw people enter the tunnels from outside. These people were unknown to Hel when Sell asked who they were.

Lord Inohani sought out his student and appeared in the dimly lit tunnel hall behind them. His mask on as he watched the group of people filing down a tunnel towards the back tunnels. His arms folded over his chest knowing what today was about. "The day of change is today. Those are the people that will bring it about."

Sell turned to look at the Lord confused. "A day of change? How are they to bring the change?"

Hel was confused about this too. How were these people going to change anything? The mask looked upon the young girl that stared at him. "Why don't we follow and see?"

She looked back as the last person turned down the tunnel and left her view. Was it really ok to follow them? Curiosity prodded her feet to walk and she was sneaking off behind them before she knew it. Hel was suddenly held back by the Lord in a tight grip on his shoulder.

"You are to go with the bandits today. They need you for a special mission that the King has set up for them."

Hel stared down the dark tunnel that Sell had snuck down. He wanted to see what those people were doing here and how they'd bring change but an order was an order. He gave a slow nod before heading towards the bandits. The Lord touched his mask and gave a slow sigh of air he had been holding in out of fear. Fear of what Hel would say about what was going on.

He knew Hel was just following orders but the bad thing was that there was no special mission for the boy. The bandits were just being sent off out of the tunnels on a long scouting mission for the next raid. Hel did have some use for scouting but he would be too far to teleport back to Sell's side or anywhere in the tunnels. Inohani walked down the tunnel that Sell and the group of people were heading down. The main event was about to start.

A room that had been newly dug out and built had been designed purely for todays agenda. Glass tubes with water within them, iron top and bottom stood off to the side. A iron table lay in the middle with a lamp hanging above. These people filed into the room and took their position around the newly made lab. Sell poked her head around the room in surprise by what was there.

"What is this?"

"A new world," The Lord spoke behind her darkly as he struck behind Sell's head. As Sell crumpled to the ground his arms were out to catch and cradle her gently. "Forgive me. This was an order from the King." He carried her to the iron table and layed her body upon it.

"Shall we begin now that our specimen has arrived?" The man that stood next to the table asked his assisstants.

"That was a lot faster than the others," Joked a woman by the water tubes. "The King did say to begin when she got here."

"Very well," The man said to the others. "Let us begin. Bring me the Chorus plant flower."

The Lord stood by watching as the doctors got to work on changing the young girl. They had told the King the younger the body was the easier it was to transform them. They split the plant taking the seeds from it that hadn't been pushed from the still closed flower. From there they extracted the juices from the young plant which they mixed into a bowl. The nurses kept the child under close watch as the doctor prepared the syrum and things.

This plant which was created from the very creations that were created to teleport, beings called Endermen that the King used a lot of the time for his bidding. Endermen could teleport far away when attacked. If the teleport was controlled the Endermen could give their attacker a surprise from every angle, something that was highly useful in the King's eyes. Sell squirmed a little on the iron table which caused some of the assisstants to hold her down. The doctor turned to the others with another order.

"Give me the Fire Resistance, Magma Cream and Blaze Rod."

These three items, a potion, a jar of fire cream and a Blaze Rod was handed to him. He mixed them together creating a paste. He then broke the Blaze Rod that contained fiery liquid within it that made it get its name. He poured the mixture into the paste stirring it to make it creamy. He took up a Wither Skull smearing the creamy paste within it.

He placed this skull upon Sell's doctor watched as his nurses spread the odd mixture over the childs doctor turned to look upon the King giving a head nod. Hatos stepped forward to look upon Sell, his work almost complete. "Bring in the electricity."

The tanks that were stationed around the room were suddenly inhabited by pale large fish with one eye and spines all over their bodies. They were called Elder Guardians and been brought over by Endermen that were given water breathing potions. The floor sunk down one block and the tanks opened for the several Elder Guardians to be carried into this small pool. The elder Guardians then set their sights upon Sell and allowed their powerful zap to course through her body several times, the Wither Skull sinking into her body as if it was becoming one with the child. The people watched in the seats around the room in awe as the child was molded into a new and perfect experiment.

Hatos sent his Endermen to grab the fish and take them away. He went near Sell looking her body over and gave a nod to the doctor. He looked about the room with a big smile. "Ladies and gentlemen! The expirement was a sucess! This child will be my daughter! I want you all to meet the new and reborn Princess Ananon!"

The room went into an uproar as all of the people gathered around the upper part cheered. Lord Inohani stood there in shocked silence. Hatos had the doctor and nurses remove Sell and carry her off to a different part of the under ground tunnel system, a part that was new and unfamiliar to Lord Inohani. He was following behind when he was grabbed suddenly making the Lord jump to see his father. "Dad!"

"I'm sorry, Inohani, but I can't allow you to go any further. This sector is for senior Lords and elders only." His father Lord Lisen explained. "Only in dire situations are the younger generation allowed around here. Please excuse us."

Lord Lisen took his leave from Lord Inohani and proceeded off after the doctors and the King with the Princess in their grasp. Lord Inohani wasn't quite sure of what to think on this situation. It made him wonder why he had never heard about or seen this tunnel system before. Was it really that big of a secret? He turned around to head back out and enter the familiar tunnels.

This was where he had finally reached the difference of age and ability compared to his father and older Lords. He had always wondered when or where the barrier would hit and it was finally shown. The Princess was no longer under his care which made him feel quite empty, something he hadn't felt for a long time and made him wonder if the Princess would ever return to their tunnels again?

Hel and the small group were returning from their raid. Hel had done absolutely nothing and saw that there was no need for him being there in any shape or form. So why had the King said for him to join the raid for? Lord Inohani was watching over Sell and he had no ill will towards Sell. He adored her like she was his sister.

It didn't make sense for Hel in any way as much as he thought about it. He spurred his horse on past the raiding group. The lead head shouted out to the boy. "Hel! Where are you going?!"

Hel spun his horse around causing it to prance in place anxiously to get going. "Where do you think?! I'm heading back! Something doesn't feel right!"

"Stop worrying about your girlfriend!" Laughed a few of the guys in the ground.

Hel turned the horse about spurring it on and ignored them all. "I'm going back. I don't give a damn about any of you humans." His gaze lighting brightly from annoyance.

Three figures that had been trailing the boy under orders that were unknown to Hel disappeared in a teleport. They returned to the base awaiting for Hel and the horse carrying him to arrive. It wasn't long before the sounds of hooves charged towards them. One of the three men sprang out ahead, scaring the horse and causing it to rear suddenly tossing Hel off. A second figure grabbed Hel before he could hit the ground.

The first figure accompanied the second off leaving the third with the horse. All three were standing within the King's office waiting. Hel looked to the two holding him tightly seeing that they were the elders of the organization. He fell to a knee waiting their orders.

"Lord Doyle, Lord Syacrio. What can I do for the two of you?"

The two older men looked upon Hel with dulled red eyes. Lord Syacrio spoke first. "Hel, you were to remain with the group until they reached the hide out again. Why have you left them and returned first?"

Hel kept his head down as he knelt there. "I was worried. Something felt weird about today and I returned to check on things."

"Your loyalty and worry are praised by all Elders, Hel, but this was an important mission. All heads of the raiding body were to return together. Do not worry about the happenings of the base. We are very much able and over qualified to handle the issues that may arrise," Lord doyle spoke then to the boy.

Hel nodded his bowed head. "Yes, sir's. My deepest apology for my selfish acts. Please forgive me."

"Hel, things are changing within the tunnels," Lord Syacrio said seriously to the boy, his voice turning dark. "You will be leaving this base to go with Lord Inokari, Knives and Prince Anzel. You will also be having Lord Dom, his son Socaza and your father Lord Maul."

Hel raised his head to look wide eyed at the Elder Lord. "Sir! If I may so boldly refuse this order! Why does my father have to be at the other base for?! What of Princess Sell?!"

"You are in no position to refuse this order, Hel," spoke Lord Doyle calmly. "You will remain at the other base until further orders come from the King himself."

Hel bowed his head once more staring at the dirt floor. "Sir. I will remain at the other base until notified by the King."

"You and the others will be leaving in the morning. Do not disappoint us, Hel. You do want your title, do you not?" Asked Lord Doyle who looked to Lord Syacrio.

He did want the Lord title very badly. So much in fact this was a deal that would most definately break him of getting such a title. He could feel the thin ice that he and the others were being put on. "Sir. I will not disappoint."

"Go to your room. You will remain there and dinner will be served to you. Resting for the journey in the morning is what you must focus on," Lord Syacrio said turning around to leave. "The Princess is in the Elder's care now. You and her are heading down two different paths. You will both get stronger this way."

Hel gave a slow nod. Now he could see what the King was doing. "Take care of Sell. She's precious to a lot of people around the tunnels."

Lord Doyle took Hel to his room and placed him under house arrest. Guards were then stationed at each of the rooms that had been ordered to stay inside until tomorrow. Sadly Hel couldn't sleep at all. He sat in his room thinking on reasons why the King would be seperating them like this.

"My child sitting like that in bed reminds me of my own self when I was lost in thought. Usually it was troubling matters."

Hel looked towards his door to see his father looking in through the windows. "Dad...I didn't hear you approach." He stood to stand at the door. "Aren't you under house arrest as well? What are you doing here?"

Lord Maul gave a wry smile, "I have relieved the Elder of his guard duty. I thought since it was you that I was to guard we could catch up on things."

He nodded to his father understanding the need of getting close to him again. It was due to his father that Hel was given the chance to be tested upon and a second chance at life. If the King had not tested on Hel he would've been killed. "Dad, forgive me for speaking out like this but something doesn't feel right. It's felt off all day. How's Sell? Do you know?"

Lord Maul leaned on the wall quietly outside. This was a tricky question all in its own. His son was very keen and quite sharp. "There's been a change in the King's plans about taking over Lord Rien and Lord Lones village. He has found no need to do so. He wants to see how Lord Rien's second daughter will turn out."

Hel rested his forhead against the door thinking about this. "Why watch the other when we already have Sell? Is the King wanting both?"

The father gave a chuckle and waved his hand as he folded his arms. "Who knows? The King announced that he would be training Sell personally. He wanted no distractions within the tunnels."

"Meaning I, Knives and Anzel are leaving along with Socaza and Aeno." Hel heaved a sigh turning and flopping onto his bed. "No male presence's are to be around Sell unless it is the King himself."

There was a cough and clearing of one's throat as a face peered through the windows of the door. "Socaza's father is also going along with you all. The way you put it makes it all sound like my children and grandchildren are nothing but a boring lot compared to the Princess."

The boy rolled over in his bed to sit up. "No! No, no, no! My apologies, Lord Dom! That's not what I meant at all!"

The two older men gave chuckles of amusement at Hel's reaction. "Be mindful of who comes into earshot, Hel. You will have plenty of time to learn that as we train and grow at the other base. Won't we, Lord Maul?" Lord Dom looked to his old friend with a smile that was recalled fondly by him.

Lord Maul gave a smile in return to Lord Dom. "Like the old days back on Imantras. I do wonder how Lord Valind is doing? Last I heard he had fallen in with the good lot."

"Shameful," grumbled Maul as he scowled at the news. "Izo would be highly pissed off if he were still alive today to hear of his own blood betrayed the family. Hell, he'd rip apart Valind's father Lord Vindar for allowing such shit. I do believe upon Izo's dying wish he wanted Lord Vindar dead before the bastard could create children."

"Are we speaking of the fabled Izo?" Asked an Elder as he approached up the tunnel. "It's been so long since any have spoken of him. I miss such stories."

The two Elders bowed to the other. "Lord Alluan. It would be you to know the stories of Lord Izo well, eh?"

"Lord Izo has such a wonderful bunch of grand stories to be told! He was the greatest of the Famous Five!" Lord Alluan leaned on the stick he had to help him walk. Now crippled from the many wars he had fought on the front lines.

Hel layed on his bed to listen to the stories about Izo and the other elder's of the famous group that were to have been the birth leaders of the the King's group. Two of the Famous Five had died, Izo and Doyle. Now there was talk from the Elders that a new generation of Famous Five would be created. Izo had written down and compared all of the members long before he passed but it was now in the hands of Lord Alluan and the other two to decide who would make the cut.

"So, has a decision been made about the future five leaders to take ya'lls place?" Maul asked as he looked in on his sleeping son.

"Leonius,Lyov and myself believe that it will be Hel, the Princess, Prince Anzel, Lord Hart and Lord Cyprianus. My son has no wish to be in such a group and has relieved his position to the Princess and of course Hel is the last descendant of Izo. It's natural that he'd be placed in the group. Lyov's children don't want to be famous and backed out, offering it to the Prince." Lord Alluan gave a sigh and a slight shrug. "The rest is explainable by itself. Lord Hart and Lord Cyprianus wish to protect the Princess since she is the figure of our group now."

"It's rather surprising such a girl can create such an impact on men. This is the most ruthless bunch and they melt before her. Not so tough after all." Maul gave a half chuckle as he sat in the hall. "You on the other hand have been avoiding her like the plague. You and the other three High Elders have been watching her from afar."

"It's not common in our laws and ways to place outside blood within our ranks with such a high title. It is truely an honor for one such as the Princess to be given a title as the Famous Five. It is required to be descendants but the King wanted the exception to be made for her. We obliged and are waiting to see what happens." Lord Alluan gave a bow to Lord Maul and Lord Dom. "I'm retiring now. I wish us luck with the young ones."

Maul sat in the dim hallway watching the High Elder shuffle off along with Lord Dom "As do I, friend."

"Well, it's set in stone, Maul. Hel's life is layed before him in Gold and Diamond forever. As with the Princess and the Prince." Lord Dom sat in the chair across the hall from him. "It won't be much longer now for Hel to receive his final transformation."

Maul shook his head to this. "He won't be recieving it anymore. He wants to keep what he has. He says he enjoys it."

Lord Dom was rather surprised by this. "Really? If he doesn't recieve the last transformation he won't be as strong as Knives! Knives is by far the strongest of any! Everyone has already bet those two would be the duo of evil!"

The father sat there nodding his head as Dom spoke. "I know, I know. I'll try to convince Hel to get the last transformation that the King wants to do but it might not be us that he'll listen too."

Lord Dom stared at the other Lord for a moment and he already knew this himself. "The High Elders have her from now on. I don't know when this happened but the Princess...She's going to be much different. You need to get Hel to her before you leave. It's crucial."

Maul looked back at the door that was his son's room. "I'll need Inohani for that. I know just how crucial this is for him to see her for the last time. Much like our own love live's around here, eh?" He gave a pained smile as he recalled his own wife that he hadn't seen in many years.

Dom stood walking off. "Be quick about it. Let Hel loose. He'll know where she is. They have a connection that's much stronger than any that I've seen before. He acts like a dog to her."

"Doesn't he though?" Maul chuckled getting to his feet. Inohani was suddenly standing in the hall from a teleport. "I have sensed that I am needed."

The two Lord's stared in surprise at him. "Inohani..."

Hel had found himself being carried off down the hallway. Why was he being carried for? His eyes were shut but he could see the hall way just as clearly. An ability that was rare to some that were given the DNA of Endermen. He could sense her but she felt much different than before.

It hadn't been spoken about but he knew that the day would come sooner or later that she'd recieve her transformation. It was the reason that he was sent away on the raiding group. His hands clenched into fists at the lies that had been told to him by the King and those around him. "Inohani, why are you taking me to her?"

"It's important that you see her. She will be much different. She will be unrecognizable. The next time you see her will be in war. Lord Dom, myself, and your father don't want that." Inohani whispered as he walked through the black as night tunnel. "I'll be your mentor while we are away. You have an important path to fill one day."

This sounded like a fairytale to Hel. It kind of amused him in the smallest way. "Why are there no guards here? There should be many."

Inohani remained silent at the question and kept walking. "Secrets are within these walls. This is not the hallway that was made by the King. It was made by your grandfather due to his untrusting nature. He made many secret tunnels throughout this place that were important."

"Secret...tunnels?" Hel asked quite surprised by this. How had no one known of Izo and his secrets? "My grandfather followed the King until death, so why the secrets for?"

"Your father is the only one that knows of these tunnels and he uses them like we are now. He has seen the Princess. The new Princess. She is someone she is not and never will be." Inohani looked to Hel in his arms. "You need to fix this one day. It is up to you. Understood?"

Hel stared at his mentor for a moment as something passed between them. He gave a nod of certainty. He was placed down on the dirt floor as Inohani crouched next to Hel, placing a large hand on his head. "Take a good look upon her and remember her."

Hel watched as a block of the wall was removed and light shone into the dark tunnel. His eyes blinked adjusting as they stared at the figure laying on the bed. His body left the tunnel in a teleport and stood within the room looking at Sell. Her hair was changing color. Changing from plum purple to white. His hand took up her short strands having it fall from his fingers back onto the bed.

Sell's milky blue eyes opened faintly to stare at Hell, a figure going in and out of blurry vision.

"I swear I'll find you again. Don't forget me because I won't forget you, Princess. The next time we meet it'll be on different terms." Hel took up her cold hand that was starting to warm again and kissed it. "Don't forget me. I'm Hel. I will always serve you. Just call."

His eyes lit up brightly as Sell lifted her head more to stare at him in a slight confused look before he was gone from her room. Sell was alone again. Her head hit the pillow once more as the transformation took its toll on her body.


	5. Chapter 5 Princess Ananon

Ch.4

Sen sat in the tall stalks of her fathers wheat field. The smell of smoke starting to drift towards the house. A fire had broken out some place in the father fields. Toc and Des along with other farmers were galloping up towards the rising black smoke with buckets in hand. Sen parted some of the wheat that she sat in watching the commotion.

A small grin spread on her face as she watched. As the farmers were busy tending to the fire she made her escape back to the house. She stepped inside to see her mother doing chores. "Do you need help with anything mom?"

"Sen?" Aumi asked rather surprised to see her daughter there. "I thought your father had taken you out to the center of town?"

He had but Sen had snuck off to do other things that amused her. "No, he didn't. He left before I could get him."

Aumi gave a sigh going back to her chores. "Go to the center of town and find him then. He's probabaly worried about you, Sen. You are his only daughter now. You know how he is."

It was highly annoying how her father was after her twin was kidnapped and never seen again. She left the house to quickly check the farther field before heading off towards the center of town. It was Skelar who stopped her then looking quite pissed. He was always on Sen's case about her actions and things she did.

"I already know it was you, Sen. Everyone does."

Sen pushed on towards him with her hands in her pockets. "If you know it was me then why bother asking? Pointless don't you think?"

Skelar kicked out with his right leg at her making the girl leap back on the defensive. "Your sass will get yourself killed or banished from this clan! You are the daughter of Lord Rien and the last one of a great lineage! How dare you tarnish this!"

"Enough!" Barked Rien as he had appeared on the gravel path on horseback. "Skelar, return to your duty. As for my daughter," Rien had the horse plod forward towards her and past. "She will be coming with me and not running off any where."

Skelar bowed to the Lord as he passed and excused himself but gave a cold glare at Sen before doing so. Sen watched Skelar head off down the gravel path before walking behind the horse. Skelar was three years older than her which gave him more power to boss Sen around but to an extent. She was to be the future Lady of the clans. Yet she was disliked for having fun.

"Sen, why have you burnt down the far wheat field?"

Sen gave a shrug to herself. "I don't like bread, dad. I've told you and mom that."

"It wasn't just about bread, Sen!" Rien barked angrily as he stopped the horse. He kept his back to her. "That field and several others are for the town. That field and others are what we cut down at harvest and store for winter!"

It was just a wheat field to Sen. The town could buy more wheat from other towns and such. She gave a sigh kicking a few pieces of gravel. "Look, it's boring being a kid, dad. The adults get more fun than we do. I have the rights and the abilities to take the title of Lady from my dead sister."

Rien turned his mare around to look at his only daughter. Fury on his face. A swift kick to his daughters chest sent her back and onto the gravel path sprawled out. "Don't you ever speak of your sister in such a manner! Nor will you speak of the title in a disgraceful way! You want respect and demand it but it will not be given to you with an attitude like that!" Rien turned the horse back around and headed towards home. "Follow me now! You are under house arrest!"

Lord Lones was on the above ledge watching over the scene. Sen gave him a cold glare as she got to her feet and jogged after her dad and the horse. Lones watched them both head towards their house before turning to his son Skelar who stood at the door. "I don't think she is our Lady one bit."

"No one thinks highly of her. They still weep for the loss of Sell." Skelar opened the door to the house stepping inside.

"She was the second born of the two. Rien favored her more than he did Sen." He moved towards the house after his son went inside. "I just hate that Hatos took her from us at an early age."

"Would Hatos really kill Sell though? She's just a kid." Skelar asked his dad as he sat at the table thinking about reasons for taking Sell.

"She wasn't gifted or born with our abilities. I'm not sure why exactly he'd take Sell and not Sen. Sen has the potential of being a Skeletal Being but she's power hungry and brash. Rien was glad to have twins even though Sell was the scapegoat for Sen." Lones sat at the table with his son crossing his right leg over his left.

It was cruel to only use Sell as a scapegoat but there was no other use for her. Lones's son wondered if all twins were used in that way or if they were seperated from each other? "Dad, how are twins dealt with in our type of clan?"

"They are usually seperated once it is known that one of the twins has the lineage within them or if they both do then they are taught together. In Rien's case he decided to keep Sell around Sen but she would be turned into a temporary Skeletal Being." Lones explained thinking over the reason to keep a normal Minecraftian. "Sell was too young at the time to even do the transformation though. If she were still alive now she would be undergoing the transformation around this time. Though there is always a possibility that the future temporary can die from the transformation rejecting the body entirely."

Skelar hadn't thought of that and saw just how dangerous a transformation was. "What if Hatos transformed her? Do you think she died from that?"

Lones heaved a deep sigh and shrugged. "It's better to think Sell dead than alive, Skelar. Life is easier that way. If she survived by chance or reasons unknown we still can't take her back. She becomes a Forsaken then."

Skelar hadn't heard of the name before, "Foresaken? What's that?"

"The title is something that is to only be spoken about within closed doors. A Forsaken is when a temporary or a member of the clan leaves and cannot return. A Forsaken is pretty much banishment. If you are born within a clan you are to remain within it until death."

Skelar looked at the table rather saddened by this. Sell, kidnapped by Hatos as a kid, was banished from her home and Clan forever. "Wait, this is similar to the Minecraftian's trials of survival! They leave home to survive on their own for a year."

"If Sell is alive and has gone through a transformation, Skelar, she will be a Forsaken. Nothing will ease that title from her name. She will live cut off from all information reguarding Hatos and anything that happens within the clans." Lones spoke darkly towards Skelar, trying to drive the point into his son to never leave the clan. "Understood? It is not smiled upon by any. Forsaken are disliked and are ignored or killed by those higher in power."

"Killed? If Sell is alive who would kill her?!" Skelar looked to his father utterly shocked. "Why?!"

Lones swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the mention and thought of this. "Lord Rien or a Grand Arche. Sell has done nothing for the clan so it wouldn't be too hard to kill her. The power that was given to her would be absorbed by the one that killed her."

Skelar sat there thinking about all this and fell silent. Lones got to his feet and headed into the livingroom to settle himself on the couch. "Our life and rules are different than the Minecraftian's, Skelar. I'm telling you these rules for a reason because you must know them before you get your transformation. I love you too much to lose my only son."

Skelar understood this more than what his father thought. He got up and went out the door to walk around a bit. The farmers that had raced to help with the fire were returning with argumentive tones to one another. It wasn't to each other but about someone. They paused in their argument to greet Skelar as they passed on horse back.

Skelar returned the greeting watching them trod off before striking up their conversation once more. The boy turned going back into the house, the day's event had come to a close. Rien wasn't going to be happy one bit about losing some of his crops.

Hatos took his daughter up into his arms from her room. She had been sleeping peacefully most of the day. It was time for her training to begin. "Ananon? Ananon, sweety, it's time to get up."

The little girl awoke stretching within his arms. "Father? Why are you carrying me for?"

Hatos gave a soft and loving smile to his daughter as he made his way through the tunnel. "You're coming with me to begin your training. I told you it would start after you came of age. Don't you remember?"

Ananon shook her head as her milky blue eyes looked on down the tunnel. There she could see the Elders that stood waiting. "Are the Elders coming too? Aren't they too old?"

This made her father burst into giggles. "My dear, you crack me up! The Elders aren't too old to help you get stronger. It will be them and us." He placed Ananon onto her feet making sure that she could stand up right and hold her own before letting her go. "Run ahead and greet them, my little star."

Ananon smiled brightly to her father before racing off down the tunnel with her arms out like she had wings. "Elders! Here I am! Ananon is awake!"

The Elders smiled to her warmly as they saw her nearing down the black tunnel. Ananon gave each a hug smiling at them. The one that wasn't smiling and was apart from them was High Elder Alluan. Her transformation wasn't anything he had expected and narrowed his gaze thoughtfully. Princess Sell had been transformed into the King's first daughter, Princess Ananon!

This was no surprise to him though but it was still a bit difficult to look upon the young girl without thinking back to the tragic day that took her life. "Elder Alluan..?"

Alluan jumped from his thoughts to suddenly see the Princess standing there before him staring with such concern. "Oh! Oh my! Princess! You startled me!" He gave an embarrassed chuckle before she took his hand that was starting to give pain from arthiritus.

"Elder Alluan will be coming with Princess Ananon too?" She smiled up to him brightly all excited to go on their adventure where ever it was.

Alluan gave a stiff nod to the child. "Yes. I will be coming too. You will be learning many things from the High Elders and your father, Ananon."

Lyov and Leonius could see the hurt within the Head Elder. They too were having a difficult time readjusting to the new Princess Ananon. They felt that it was better to just call her Princess Sell and not the deceased Princess Ananon. Ananon smiled at the elders swinging Alluan's arm like a child would do. "Ananon is so excited! What will be taught first?"

"All of the Elders spoke together on this because it was the most important in their lives to know. "Where you came from."

Ananon looked to her father and pointed at him. "I came from father of course! Right?"

"You are correct on that but," King Hatos shook his head as he stepped next to her. "What they mean is where our clan came from and how it was created or born. When someone asks you where you came from you are to address them formerly. 'I am the first daughter of King Hatos and Queen Serdra. Sibling of Prince Anzel.' Understood?"

"Where does the clan come into the formality?" Ananon asked as she climbed up her father and onto his back.

"The second formality is for people within other clans. Not villagers or regular Minecraftian's. If you know that the people that are confronting you or you have just met are in another clan then you are to say 'I am Princess Ananon of King Hatos and Queen Serdra. Member of the Famous Five.' Your rank will be determined by your power after your training." King Hatos began leading the way out of the tunnels with the few members of the Famous Five.

The Princess lay her head on her fathers shoulder as he walked thinking about the two different formalities. "Can I say my own formality to other clanners?"

"It would be rude to change the formality that's been used for many years now, Princess," Elder Lyov spoke up as he blocked the sun from his face as they arrived outside. "Though I am intrigued to hear this new formality that you have."

Ananon turned to face the Elders with a big grin. "My name's Princess Ananon! I came from King Hatos! I'll be the future Grande Arche some day!"

The Elders stared at the Princess rather surprised by the declaration. It was Elder Leonius who burst into laughter at this. "Oh my! Just like our Princess!"

High Elder Alluan stared at the Princess for a moment before cracking a smile. Princess Sell wasn't like Princess ananon. Their personalities were too different. His fear of the Princess faded allowing him to warm up towards her even more so. "You have quite the spirit, Princess Ananon."

"It's the best formality!" Ananon exclaimed hugging her dad's neck and giggling. "That formality is all mine too!"

The King smiled at her as the horses were brought to them. "Alright, Princess. It's now time for you to learn how to ride a horse by yourself. We'll go slow."

Ananon stared at the buckskin colored horse that looked at her before dipping its head to sniff the grass and nibble. "Alone?"

The King and elders were already saddled up and looking at her. "It'll be ok. We'll be right beside you. You won't fall." Elder Leonius gave her a strong arm and helped the child into the saddle. "There. Not so hard when you get a bit bigger. Hold the reigns like this, with both hands. Keep your eyes between the ears to see where the horse is going."

The King and two other Elders watched as Elder Leonius trained the Princess at what he knew well. Horse riding was his specialty. Each of the three Elders had a specialty that they would be passing down to the Princess in her training and hoped that she would use this training to lead the King's clan to great glory. Elder Alluan smiled warmly towards the young girl as he recalled his own children. "If I recall correctly my own daughter should have children that are married by now with children of their own."

"Speaking of Edondara, my son met her while traveling," spoke Elder Lyov. "Aron said she was walking with her husband and children in the Northern region. She's doing just fine."

Alluan gave a nod, happy to hear that his daughter was well. He had been out of his daughter's life ever since she was born. After his daughter was born he immediately left his home to follow King Hatos. With training still underway by Elder Leonius the group left the underground base to travel far away.

A remote place that hadn't been touched by anyone except the King himself and the Famous Five years ago. As Ananon galloped past her father she looked back to them. Standing up with her knees against the horses sides she gave a wave, beginning her daring stages. Leonius about had a heart attack and shrieked as he galloped after her. "Princess! That's unsafe! Princess!"

King Hatos gave barks of laughter at seeing the reaction from the Elder. He hadn't seen his Elders move and act in such manners in quite a long time. He had missed it all. It brought back the old days to him fondly.

"Dad?" Hel asked as he looked at Maul. "Do you think Sell is ok? They went a completely different way right?"

This had been the tenth question about Sell that Hel had asked him. Maul heaved a sigh staring ahead as their horses cantered along. "What ever happens from here on out is what will seperate the two of you. It'll teach you both many things. When you two meet again, if you do, you will either help each other or hinder it and seperate for good."

"Truth hurts so why bother asking if you already know what will be said?" Anzel asked as he cantered along the left of Hel. "Sell or Ananon, whichever she goes by, won't make her any different. Father can change her looks but not her personality. She might look different but she's the same person we all know and love."

"Your wisdom is is nice but it's starting to run on a bit much, Prince Anzel," spoke up Inohani from the middle of the group. "Wouldn't you agree Lord Hart?"

"Why have you brought me into this?" Hart wasn't pleased with his name being brought up as back up. "It would be better if my father was in this."

Knives and Aeno gave snorts at this. "Dear daddy is off with the Princess and all of the King's horses. Might as well have some backbone for yourself."

Hart gave a glare at them. If only they weren't so far back in the group he could get a hold of them!

"If you even lay a hand on Knives you'll die. It's suicide to even try to go against Knives, Hart," Socaza spoke up then quelling the anger that had been stirred up by the two boys.

All this chitchat had irritated Lord Cyprianus to the point of snapping at the youngsters. "Just leave it to the Elders to make us train without guidance from anyone older! This is going to be terrible!" Instead he decided to snap at their situation.

Maul could agree along with Socaza. Lord Tanca and Lord Ezra looked to one another, being the teachers also. Their job wasn't going to be an easy one with such attitudes that this new group of youngsters had. "Makes me wish for my youth back."

Lord Tanca looked to Ezra and felt for his friend. "It's rough. Rough riding ahead of us for sure."

Hel looked back counting the group that made up the new Famous Five. All four men were there along with their father or some other member of the group. All together there wereeleven of them. A formidable group if they were attacked by a smaller group.

"Where exactly are we going?" Aeno asked as he raised his voice for all to hear.

"We're not allowed to say aloud. You will have to wait, Aeno," Ezra said curtly as he kept an eye out for anyone that was coming their way on the road. It was dangerous enough to be on the road as it was.

"Why are we on the road if we're a part of the bandit group?" Knives asked with a yawn as he stretched in the saddle. "Do ya'll not remember the way off the road?"

Silence hung in the air as the truth was clearly seen. Hel turned to his father rather surprised. "Ya'll don't remember where to go?"

Inohani heaved a sigh and was suddenly taking the lead of the group. "I'm ashamed of the older men within this group! Our training is important for Notch's sake!"

"Inohani! Lead us!" Aeno called out from the back.

"Inohani! Lead us!" Knives called out after chuckling.

Hart snapped after having enough of the wise cracks from them. "If the two of you don't stop I'll kill you!"

"Aeno, that's enough!" Socaza spoke aloud sternly. "Keep it up and I'll be the one dealing you something much worse!"

"This is boring without the Elders though," Complained Cyprianus. "They told us stories from the old days of the wars and stuff!"

After all was said and done it was Inohani who lead the group to where they were supposed to go after Maul and the other adults gave him certain areas that they recalled.

"Why is it the younger generation that has to find the way for the older generation?" Inohani heaved a sigh watching the group unpack the horses and mules to make camp.

They would be there for a year or so, depending on what the King orders. It was going to be a very long year with what he was already seeing from the others.


	6. Chapter 6 Rien meets Ananon

Ch.5

It's been Nine years since the training of Princess Ananon started and has long been completed. King Hatos, now in his sixty-ninth year,left to return back to the underground base. Elder Lyov and Alluan returned with the King leaving Leonius with Ananon. As for Hel and the others they had been ordered to return to the underground base after two years of training. The air of the underground base had changed greatly.

Princess Ananon had changed the ranks within the group. This change would go out to all clans and transform everything, making things turn upside down for some. King Hatos was now a Grande Arche, as were all leaders of the clans. Beneath them would be the second in command which was called an Arche. Below them would be the Higher Demon who keeps order among the Demon's which are the members of the clan.

Lesser Demons are the younger generation of the clan that are being trained. Foresaken are outcasts or ones that have been banished by the clan. The Fallen are like Omega's of a wolf pack and are treated terribly until they are allowed by the Grande to be ranked up. Ananon also changed the name of the Famos Five and the rank that is allowed to be within said group. She came up with Shadow Arche which fit the group perfectly due to the small group working from the shadows most of the time or are cloaked in black with black skulls over their face.

The four Shadow Arches had been sent out around the lands to keep watch over the the raids and give assisstance when or if needed. The changes of the ranks had upset many leaders who refused the changes. These were normally destroyed with nothing left but a lone survivor to spread the word to another clan that was small like them. Hel hadn't seen Ananon in the longest time and soon gave up after the training had finished. The raids increased as more and more of the smaller clans were destroyed by Grande Arche Hatos's clan.

Hatos's clan was called ShadowClan among the other clans throughout the land though its true name was TerrorClan. The Clan that was lead by Grande Arche Dra'tor was TerraClan which was stationed within a large dessert. The Clans that were lead by Grande Arche Rien and Lones were called CinderClan and RazorClan. Each Clan has their strengths and reasons for having their name.

Tension between the three main Clans towards Terrorclan had been building after the years of silence. The Grande Arches began to get worried and restless. Hatos thought it was time to end the silence. He assembled his four men of the Shadow Arche's.

"It's time we dealt with this silence and give the Grande Arche's what they want. Give me plenty of prisoners and much destruction!" His gaze fell upon Hel and Knives. Both had their final transformations a year ago. "Go wild!"

The four bowed to their leader and quickly left on horseback. Not just any horses though. These were skeleton horses. It was hard enough to obtain such a beast. Only the highly skilled and formidable could take on the skeleton archers that rode these horses.

The four lead a large group of Demons that rode regular horses. It would take them several days depending on how hard they rode to reach Red Kingdom. Hel disliked riding horses due to it being a slower source of travel compared to teleportation. When riding with a raiding group he was forced to suck it up and deal with it along with his partners.

A slender shadow moved within the woods that had been watching and following the raiding party for a little. He was gone within a matter of seconds as an Endermen took the slender shadow away as ordered by its master. The shadow stood upon sand by the beach. The hood was flung back to reveal a young boy around the age of eight running across the sand towards a small cottage. "Shadow Arche Ananon!"

The door was opened as a female teen stood in the doorway looking upon the boy calmly. "Do you have the information, Hymn?"

Hymn nodded vigorously as he stood before her. "They're going to attack the Red Kingdom! The other four Shadow Arche's are leading a large raiding party of about fifty or more!" Hymn was filled with excitment. He would finally get to see his master fight! "Aren't you going?"

Ananon thought this over for a moment as she turned away to walk back into the livingroom of the cottage. "What do you think, Elder? I've been itching to get some action for a while now." She looked upon elder Leonius who sat at his tea table looking at them.

"So Hatos has made his move towards the other Clans. You remember what I've told you?"

Ananon nodded to him. "I've never forgotten. I remember who I am and where I come from. Though we can't let this knowledge fall into Hatos's hands just yet." She turned to Hymn sternly. "Is that clear?"

Hymn bowed to her lowly. "Understood clearly! I swear on my life no one will know the truth!"

Footsteps came from the stairs that lead up to an upper bedroom. "Where's everyone going? Can't I go too?" Los, a cousin to Hymn, was an orphan. Ananon had taken them both in as servents.

"Los, you and your cousin will be staying here watching over the Elder." Ananon took up her black cloak placing it upon her and the hood over her head. A black Wither skull formed over her face as she turned back to them. "I'll be going alone. I promise I will bring you two along some other time."

Hymn groaned towards Ananon. "You said that last time!"

"Hymn," croaked the Elder from his table. "You're being rude. Ananon has ordered you two."

Los hugged their master. "Please return safely, Arche Sell."

Hymn hugged her along with his cousin. "Yes. Please return safely, Arche Sell!" His head looked up towards her worried. "Will you be in the fight?"

Sell smiled to them both behind the mask with her hands on their backs. "I'll be back soon. Fix the Elder his dinner and don't burn it!" With this she got out of their grasps and left in a teleportation. Los sighed turning to the Elder Leonius, "Why does our master do this too us? Why hasn't she returned to the Grande Arche yet?"

Elder Leonius drank his now room temperature milk and set the cup down before answering. "She is stronger than the Grande Arche. She can't go back to him because it'll be known. Therefore the Grande Arche was told she was just a Higher Demon."

"That's why she isn't called out on the raids with the others?" Hymn asked sitting down in the livingroom to listen to the Elder. "Because of the lies?"

Leonius chuckled shaking his head. "No, no. She can go join the Shadow Arche's at any time. She refuses to do so. Now that she know what the other Clans are dealing with and now she knows how many informants are within the other clans that belong too Grande Arche Hatos she's decided to make her moves slowly."

"Simpler terms, our master is going to save the other Clans from the Grande Arche Hatos?" Los asked sitting in the other chair across the tea table. "Won't the Grande Arche Hatos find out about her plans and actions?"

"Eventually, yes," nodded Leonius. "Though by then things will be changing for the clans towards Hatos for the better."

The two children looked to one another. "Arche Sell is so cool!"

"High Grand Arche," corrected Leonius. "Though she is also Foresaken. Her life is dangerous."

"When she is found out by Hatos she'll be a Foresaken with him too?" Los asked propping herself up on the tea table. "What will she do then?"

The Elder shrugged leaning back in his chair. "Up to her on what she'll do then. She'll have many enemies though."

Sell appeared between the underground base and the Red Kingdom. Not but two days ride from her location. She called upon her skeleton horse who came up from the ground. "Doesn't take you long to get excited about a long run." She smiled as the skull of the horse nuzzled her cheek and pranced. "Sadly I need to have you disguised for me. It's a secret mission we're on."

The skeleton horse gave a dissembodied whinny shaking its head. Sell yanked its head down to her face, giving him a stern glare. The horse did as it was told then and turned into a white stallion. Sell climbed onto its back and prodded it on. "Let's go, Garos."

Garos gave a whinny that was more of a living horse and set off in a gallop. It was a good thing that the raiding group would be a few days behind her. It gave Sell time to scout things out and get information. It was also a good thing that she still looked like Hatos's daughter Princess Ananon. The raiding party would be the only thing to recognize her, thus she would need to be out of sight upon their arrival.

Rien stood at the North front gate entrance watching the people come and go. People from other kingdoms were traveling to escape the raids from Grande Arche Hatos and his Demons. Arche Lady Sen came up on a black horse looking at her father. "Something wrong, father?"

Rien turned to his daughter and smiled. "Just thinking. It must've been quite terrible to force this many people into I and Lones kingdom. Just because of this we've had to expand a great deal." He watched as a mother with two daughters passed by heavily burdened with their luggage. "If only that raid hadn't happened that day."

Sen knew what he meant by that. "Father, don't dwell on the past. It'll age you ten times more than you already are." The black horse gave a snort as it was turned around by its rider. "When will you be done here?"

Rien gave a shrug at this. "I'm not sure. I've sent several teams around the kingdom to help house the new people and have them settle in easier." It was hard to be around these people. They had such sullen faces and looked afraid. Even the ones that had come a few weeks ago hardly spoke. "This is quite hard to watch to be honest, Sen."

"All we ahve to do is give them jobs and feed them. Compassion and care get trampled on in time," Sen replied as the horse walked off. "I'll be heading home then."

It hurt him still to hear such words come from his only daughters mouth. After all the years of training he had done with her it hadn't changed her in the least. He watched as a steady stream of people come and go for two days now. His eyes fixed upon a white figure, a horse that carried its rider who wore a black cloak. The rider, a female in her teens, looked much different than the people that were comeing in.

"You there! On the white horse!" He called out walking towards the horse and rider. "Stop!"

Sell stopped Garos as instructed and looked over to the man that approached her. Her face showed no surprise as she recognized her father. "Sir? Is there a problem?" Garos fidgeted slightly from all the people that would brush against him.

"You didn't come from the kingdom that was destroyed most recently, have you?" Rien asked pointedly. "You're not as sad or hurt unlike these people."

The people paused to stare at Rien then. Rien looked around feeling the awkwardness and dipped his head in apology to them all. He tugged on Sell's leg telling her to follow him elsewhere. Sell gave a small grin at her father and his embarressment before she prodded Garos to follow him. Garos gave a whinny of unenjoyment from the crowding around but Sell calmed him as he walked on.

"You have a nice horse there. Though it seems he dislikes crowds," Rien attempted to make small talk. Hopefully rousing the teen to talk more about herself or the horse if that was the case. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from some where and no where. My mother always told me not to talk to strangers unless it was nessicery to do so or of great need." Sell smiled as Rien turned around to stare at her slightly surprised by her reply.

"That's what my wife taught our children! Wow, we're alike!" Rien smiled petting Garos on his muzzle as they walked on down a gravel path. "What place did you say you came from again?"

"I never said," Sell replied knowing the game he was playing. "Why do you want to know so badly for? It's like you don't trust me."

"I have good reason not to trust some that don't talk about themselves," Rien replied a bit annoyed due to the girl dodging his questions. Why was she hiding things for? "Where do you come from?"

"I lived on a small island out in the sea. My father was big into raising horses and would race the horses he raised. He had many winning names." Sell patted Garos's muscular neck. "This is one of them."

Rien looked at Garos and then to the girl. "What's your name? I'm King Rien,leader of this town."

"Ananon," Sell replied with a sweet smile. "It's a pleasure to actually meet the King himself. Never thought a King would be out in the open."

"A King must do many things for his people and his town. He must be brave and stand tall for his people," Rien replied puffing out his chest. "Are you just passing through here or will you be staying a bit?"

Sell shrugged at the question. "I think I'll stay a bit but then I must be heading on. I'm on my journey of survival."

Rien paused in his steps to look at Sell. "You are going on horseback and not foot? Are your rules different?"

Sell blinked at him a bit confused. "In the rules for all people of Minecraft it doesn't state how a person must leave on his or her journey. It doesn't state that you only have to walk. The rules are percieved different by all sorts of people and go their on way on their journey. No journey is the same." She smiled at Rien rather amused by his view of the rules for a Minecraftian's Journey. "Rule one; A Minecraftian child must be of fifteen years in age to journey. Rule two; The Minecraftian child must leave home and never return until he or she has completed their survival. Rule three; The child must be able to defend what is solely his or hers from the night time terrors and evil."

Rien waved his hands stopping Ananon there. "Ok, ok, ok! I never percieved it like that. I only went by what I was told to do." He turned leading the horse down the gravel path. "Would you like to stay with my family for a bit? Until you have to leave again?"

Sell studied her fathers back. It had kept its strong look after all those years. Such hardships he must've faced when she had been kidnapped by King Hatos. "I would very much enjoy that! I have no money as it is. Your kindness is much appreciated!"

Rien looked back at her with a warm smile. "You're too pretty of a girl to just leave outside. Though I wonder how you've faired since leaving?"

"I've faired well. I still have myself and my horse Garos. Don't you agree?" Sell tilted her head in question to Rien who thought about it and nodded.

"That's true. You must be well enough off by now. What's your plan when you finish? Head back home or remain where you are and live alone?"

Garos nickered pulling at the reigns before tossing his head up with a whinny. Rien stepped away from the horse wondering what his problem was. Sell giggled as she took controlled over Garos again. "He's not happy that you keep saying alone. He says he'll be with me forever so I won't be alone."

The KIng stared at Garos and started to laugh. "I love this horse! He's corrct! My apologies for not including you, Garos! Of course you'll be with Ananon!"

"To answer your question though," Sell paused on her sentence thinking about her future plans. "I want to make a town like this one. Be allies with other towns. Trade and things. Maybe breed racing horses."

Rien thought about this too. "You have pure thoughts don't you? I like that. Are you sure you can pull off a town though? Where would you get people?"

"People come in time. Give them food and shelter and some will stay. Most people seek out peace these days." Sell fell into silence as she thought about the Elders. "I promised my grandparents and elderly of my home that I'd raise a town up in their honor. They were the ones who shaped this land before their children and their children's children. We must honor that."

"Why can't my daughter say such things?" Rien asked aloud as he looked upon Sell completely blown away by her words. "You are well taught over the seas it seems."

"I'm the only one left of my home," she went on, ignoring what her father had said about her sister Sen. "I went on my journey with Garos. A day after my departure the island was destroyed and sunk by a hurricane. There's nothing left. I travel on with good memories and stories that are kept alive within my heart."

Rien was speechless. "Ananon, you've endured such disaster like the rest of these people that come flooding in. When you make your town I will be your first ally. I swear upon that. I will help you raise people that will no doubt respect you upon meeting you."

A dark horse came charging down the path then and hooves slid across the loose gravel to stop. "King Rien! There's an urgency that is needed by you! In the middle of town!"

Rien was at attention at once. "What's the situation?"

"It seems two clans that were enemies have relocated within the walls and have clashed!" The man explained before turning his horse around and galloping away. "King, hurry!"

Rien gazed up to Sell. Before he could ask of her horse she was already holding her hand out to him. "Get on! We'll take you!"

Rien grasped her small hand, finding out that it had a very strong grip, and sat himself behind her. "I'll direct you."

The horse suddenly lurched forward causing Rien to grab Sell's shoulders to hang on. "No need to direct me, King," Sell replied. "I can still see the other man."

Garos leapt a hay cart that had come rolling into their way, hind hooves clipping just a few straws off the top. Rien reached forward to grasp Garos's mane as Sell held the reigns. "Garos is really fast!" Rien exclaimed with shock at the horses speed.

"I'm proud of him!" Sell replied excitedly. "I love going fast! Just hang on and don't fall off, King!"

She didn't have to tell him twice. He was already hanging on for dear life. Garos had caught up with the messenger with ease. The messenger looked back to see Rien behind him suddenly, his mouth open with surprise before replacing it with a smile. "Fast horse!"

It wasn't long before they reached the center of town where they could see the two clans clashing with one another. Sell fixed her hood as she recognized one of the clan members that was involved in the brawl. It had been started most likely by Neo. He was a leader of the MountainClan and had done business with King Hatos many times. Neo was very headstrong and could be a bully but he always liked being right.

Rien slid off Garos's back and charged forward to take control of the brawling clans. "Hey! This is not permitted within my town! Stop at once!"

Sell backed Garos up out of view of the brawl. No one was paying any mind to the King and that bothered Sell. It wasn't her place to help out nor was she in the position to do so. Checking around her for any witnesses she took out her bow from the side of the out a an arrow of slowness, notch it before letting it fly.

She wasn't intending to kill Neo, just slow him enough to be stopped. The arrow pierced his back and immediately affected him. It didn't take long before both clans were seperated and rounded up. Sell moved Garos further away through the town letting her see what buildings had been added. A few men of the King's were having trouble with some rounded up men as they were fighting back.

"WaterClan will not be stopped! We'll make you regret this decision!"

"It was already a regretful decision to be coaxed into a clan battle by Neo of the MountainClan," Sell voiced out to the mencausing them all to stop and look. "Are you idiots or just fools? The WaterClan should be much more calm and thoughtful of their actions."

"Who are you?" Snarled one of the WaterClanners. "How do you know of our Clan?"

Sell held her self high upon Garos's back. "I've walked among the WaterClan while passing through on my journey. I'm sure Queen Eliana will not be pleased that her Clanners were persuaded by that brash idiot Neo."

This caused the WaterClan group to cease their combativeness towards the King's men. They were more curious of Sell than what would be happening to them. "How can you speak like you know our Queen?! We know our Queen and she ordered us to be here!"

"She didn't order you to be here," Sell said narrowing her gaze upon the group. "Someone else did. I can guess who that would be and I'd be correct."

One of the thinner men of the WaterClan broke free running towards Sell angrily. "Shut up! You don't know a thing, you brat!"

There was a flash of iron as a sword was suddenly being pointed at the man's throat making him stop where he was. Sell glared at the man before looking to the other WaterClanners. "I know what I should know. I know what I have to know. I know what's important to know. That's all I need to know. Believe me when I say I'm always in the know."

The men of King Rien took control over the WaterClan group giving small thanks to Sell as they hauled them away. Sell didn't know that the King had come up and had watched the whole scene.

"You know a lot, Ananon. You've faced many things it seems. You've also traveled through all of the Clans I'm guessing?"

Sell turned to the King putting her sword up before turning Garos and plodding forward. "I was taught well. Yes, I have traveled through all of the Clans and met many people but it's all short friendships. I make it my business to know what goes on around me to survive."

She was smart. Very smart it seemed to the King. He pulled himself up onto the horse behind Ananon. "Follow the gravel path up into the hill of the town."

Garos turned as directed by Sell following the gravel path heading up into the hills of the town. It was where the farmland and other farms were located. Sell urged Garos on into a gallop. The familiar rises in the sloping banks and the tiers that held each farm house on the hills. There were supposed to be four tiers that held four different generations of farmers within the hills.

Garos climbed the loose gravel that wound up into the tiers. She turned him on the high cliff that jutted out. Below them were the houses that inched on into the town square. From the vantage point Sell could glimpse the town square. If a few trees were cut down someone could actually see the entire square.

"This is quite nice, King Rien," Sell spoke after a moment of surveying below. "I'm sure when Fall comes it'll be lovely."

Rien slid off the back of Garos to stand just before the edge of the cliff. "It's beautiful in the Fall. The trees turn all different colors and add variety among the houses. Picture perfect." He then turned to Sell wondering something. "What do the ocean islands look like in the Fall?"

Sell began to giggle at this. "We have Acacia trees. They're the only types of trees that grow and they turn a dullish orange and brown in the Fall. They're ok but nothing like a beautiful Oak."

Rien could agree on the Oak but he had never seen an Acacia tree before. "What's an Acacia tree, Ananon? Tell me about it. I've never seen one before."

"It's got an odd tinted pale bark with red-orange wood inside." Garos began to pull up grass and eat as Sell and Rien talked. "It reminds me of antique wood." Sell patted Garos's neck as she gazed about her home town. It felt good to be back home even if it was for a short time.

""Where is your house? Nearby I suspect?" Sell asked looking around behind them where the gravel path curved and leveled off into houses with farmland. A female teen on horseback came charging towards them looking worried. "Father!"

Rien turned to see Sen's horse coming to a stop. "Ah, Sen! Meet Ananon, she'll be staying with us for a little." Rien reached out to touch Sen's right leg as he looked to Ananon. "This is my only daughter, Sen. I have two older boys called Toc and Des. You might not see them much though since they're out tending to my farms."

Sen looked Ananon over before giving a sniff and looking to her father. "I was just told that there had been a brawl in town! Is it now over?"

"Yes!" He replied with a smile and gestured to Ananon. "Ananon helped with it. She shot an arrow to the main problem and also helped stall some of the WaterClanners that were giving another group some fits."

Ananon caught Sen's attention again. Giving a smile she nodded her head to her, "Nice to meet you! I only helped where I could."

"It'd be better if an outsider didn't get involved with our problems," Sen stated turning her horse away and plodded back the way she had come. "I believe the tavern or the Inn can house her, father. Why should she sleep here for?"

Ananon clenched Garos's mane tightly with a fist. Her twin had quite the tongue on her and it was getting on Sell's nerves. "Does she always speak in such a manner to guests?"

"She's always like this. She had a twin that was much more kinder. The twin got kidnapped and hasn't been found or heard from since. My Clan needed it's female figure. I had no choice but to appoint her." Rien turned to place his face into Garos's neck to exhale deeply. "I miss my other daughter so much. If only she hadn't been kidnapped I wouldn't feel at a loss all the time."

Sell stared at her father as tears came to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and regained composure. "What was her name? Who kidnapped her?"

"Sell," he whispered into Garos's neck. "A man named King Hatos took her away. I can only assume she's dead by now. He's cast me into misery and wants to destroy what has been passed down for generations."

Sell reached out to tug on the King's red hair. Her milky blue eyes looking at him with a smile. "That's not true. I don't feel that's true, King. If your other daughter is still alive maybe this other King is using her? Or maybe he did indeed kill her. I wouldn't give up hope though. No matter how long time passes, I'd always put hope in your daughter's life."

Rien wiped his eyes with his hands and was dumbfounded by himself. At his actions towards Ananon. "Please forgive me. I just feel so comfortable and at ease around you suddenly. This topic has always weighed heavily upon my heart since the kidnapping." He gave her a smile, showing her that her words helped him. "If only you weren't on your journey. I could use someone like you around here. Your words are quite nice and soothing.""

Sell noticed movement ahead and looked up to see a young male teen walking towards them. "Who's that?"

Rien turned to see Skelar nearing them. "Skelar. He's a son of the other King that lives here. You see my town is made up of two kingdoms that have come together to create one large and powerful force. It's normally called -"

"The Red Kingdom." Sell finished his sentence nodding her head in greeting to the teen. "Hello. I'm Ananon."

"I know who you are," Skelar said pointedly. "Sen told me to come watch you and take you to the center of town. I don't know why she's upset with you but if I were you-"

"Silence, Skelar!" Rien growled cutting the young man off. "Sen has no say where Ananon goes or stays! This town isn't hers! I said she could stay at the house and that's what will be done!"

Sell watched the two discuss Sen's orders getting angrier further. Ananon pushed rien aside having Garos gallop away. "I have words only for her! Excuse me!"

Skelar leapt out of the way of the charging horse and looked to Rien rather surprised. "What can she possibly say to her?"

Whatever that had suddenly burst forth in feelings from within Rien, they all came flooding out then as he watched the teen head off in the direction of his house. "I'm going to adopt this girl! Come on, Skelar!" Rien began running after the galloping horse and its rider.

Skelar couldn't answer back as he began chasing after Rien. Who the heck was this ananon and how had she gotten to Sen so fast? He had never seen her so upset over another female teen before. He felt that there would be a lot of excitement to follow.


	7. Chapter 7 The Fight

Ch.6

Garos charged towards the rather large farm house. A gated front entrance with a few chickens pecking about. Garos leapt the gated entrance to prance about in a wide circle as Sell searched for her sister. She paused then as she realized that Skelar was probably at his house when he was flagged urged Garos back out of the front, leaping the gated entrance again before charging down the path that curved towards King Lones place.

Her milky blue eyes narrowed as the black mare was trotting off with its rider on down the path. She slapped Garos's neck telling him to run faster and catch up. The white stallion bolted past Sen making her jump in surprise. As Garos passed by the black mare Sell palm fisted Sen on her left shoulder. The force of the hit sent Sen out of her saddle and crashing to the gravel path causing the black mare to rear and prance about from being startled.

Garos bolted down the path before slowing a bit and turning sharply to block the path making the black mare whinny as it tried to flee and rear pawing the air with its hooves. Sell reached out grabbing the halter of the mare and calmed her. Sen got up shakily, startled by the sudden attack that had come out of no where. She glared angrily at Ananon, her hands in fists by her sides. "How dare you, outsider! I'm the King's daughter! Don't you know that?! How dare you push me out of my saddle and attack me!"

Sell was unphased by her anger. "You? A royal daughter of the King? From what he tells me your attitude isn't liked very much." She had Garos back up as she pushed the black mare to walk towards Sen. "You're a coward at heart. You send another person to carry out your orders and not do it you have something to say to me now's your chance. How do I anger you when we just met?"

Sen pulled herself up into her mares saddle. She was being spoken down too by an outsider. Where did this girl get off by saying such things to her?! "I can make people do anything I want done! I don't have to be the one to always do things! Skelar is the Prince of the kingdom and my future husband. He does what I order!" Sen took out her sword then pointing it at Sell. "If you think I'm a coward for doing such things then fight me! I'll prove to you that I'm not!"

Rien and Skelar arrived then huffing seeing Sen with her sword out and engaging Ananon into a fight. Skelar was about to spring forward to stop Sen but Rien held him back with his left arm. "Wait a moment. I have a feeling that Ananon will be ok. She can handle herself."

"Sir!" Skelar exclaimed in protest. "Your daughter is causing problems with this Ananon! She wants to kill her! She said so when she ordered me to take Ananon to the town!" He pointed to the two girls both on horseback facing one another. "How is this ok?!"

Rien remained as he was keeping a calm exterior but on the inside he was excited and nervous. He was worried for his daughter Sen because he had seen what Ananon was capable of doing. Sen wasn't on par with her level of skill. The winner was easy to see. "Just watch. This will make Sen go back to her training lessons like I've wanted."

Sell drew her sword then holding it to her horses side. Its tip facing diagonally towards the ground. "I'm not that quick to pick a fight with royalty but I have no worries about this. It'll be on you if you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, outsider!" Sen urged her horse to gallop towards Ananon. "I'll make you regret those words you've spoken to me! I'll force you out of this kingdom and to never be allowed to return!"

Sell allowed Garos to move as he liked. This wasn't his first fight to be in. He gave a start moving to the side of the path before turning to the left and rearing just a little with a cry. Both swords clashed, Sell's blocking and forcing Sen's away. The force of the strike surprised Sen as she was given backlash through her arm.

She turned her horse around to shake the pain and numbness that went through her arm. This irritated her even more. The black horse charged forward again with gravel flying. She gave a cry of dislike at the handling of her rider but Sen forced her. Over and over Sell blocked the attacks making Sen more and more angrier. "Why won't you attack back?! Is blocking all that you're good at?!"

"If I attack back I might kill you," Sell replied calmly. The skill at swordsmanship from Sen was lacking. "You're too open and your attacks are a joke. You need more training to even be on even standing with me, Princess."

Skelar watched in shocked silence as Sen was being defeated by only blocking her. Her riding skills were really good too. She never wasted a single movement of the white horse. "So...Amazing.I've never seen such a fighter before."

Rien leaned on the fencing that ran along the edge of the pathway with arms folded over his chest. Sen had met her match and even more. Ananon could even tell that Sen wasn't something to take wondered what attack Ananon would do to stop Sen's constant charging.

"When you charge again this next time I'm going to stop you. You will go home with your tail between your legs. I hope this will teach you to not speak so loudly and flash your so-called 'power' so foolishly." Sell brought up her sword then to point it at Sen. The air between the two changed dramatically. Garos gave a deep nicker as he raised his head high. It was apparent to all that watched that he believed in his handlers abilities.

Sen was caught off guard by the sudden change. Her body sensed it making her give a few shakes. Was she scared? Why did this scare her for when all that Ananon did was raise her sword? Finally, she had raised her sword up in challenge but with it came a different kind of Ananon.

Was she seeing things?She shook herself of the fear that was starting to grip her. "Enough of this! You'll be the one out of that saddle!"

The black mare was forced into a gallop. Garos charged then as well feeling that this would be the end of the senseless fighting. It felt like more of a practice spar than a fight. As Sen was bringing her sword down to attack Garos's neck Sell blocked it with an upward left swing causing the blades to spark upon impact. Sen's attack was forced back again but something more happened that she hadn't seen coming.

Ananon leaping off the back of her horse and tackling Sen out of her saddle. The wind being knocked out of Sen entirely and Ananon kneeling over her with her sword straight down over her neck. She had lost and had been losing the entire time to Ananon. She knew this but refused to acknowledge the truth.

"If I had been an enemy I wouldn't have played with you like I had been. I would've killed you from the start and moved on to someone else," Ananon whispered coldly. "You need to stop being so pig headed and gain more knowledge. Stop riding your fathers coattails and stand on your own! Also stop treating your father so rudely and those that respect him! These people didn't come to be treated like trash after they've lost everything they loved!"

Sell stood putting her sword in its holder on the side of the saddle before pulling herself up. She looked over at Sen on the ground still and sneered, "If I could I'd be better at being the role model of your Clan than you."

The white horse was turned around sharply making Garos rear up and cry out over the top of Sen causing her to ball up. Garos came down heavily next to Sen before trotting off towards the King. Skelar stared at Ananon in a daze as she passed heart fluttered as he watched her plod met Ananon with a big grin reaching out to take her hand. "You really can handle yourself! You weren't lying about that!"

Sell smiled back sheepishly towards him. "It was nothing. I don't think you wanted to lose another daughter."

Rien turned then to head off and kneel over Sen. "Are you ok, Sen? You took a beating."

Sen's bottom lip pooched out in a pout. "It's not fair. If you knew she was so good why did you have her face me for?! That was too one-sided, father!" She started crying as her father pulled her up from the ground.

"It'll be ok, Sen. You need more training. If you had more training you could be on level with her and probably beat her in the swordsmanship. Your father is the best in the world," Rien said with a smile. He was certain that the fight would sway her to continue her training.

Sen shook her head at the possibility. "I don't want to waste my life away! I want people to just bow to me!"

"You have no power!" Sell barked out near Skelar who stared at her still. "If you want to be bowed too you must have skills and a reason to be respected! It doesn't come automatically!"

Sen screamed throwing a handful of rocks at Sell. "Shut up! No one was talking to you! Get out of the kingdom! Get out!"

It seemed that Sen hated everyone but herself. Sell turned Garos and began to head down the gravel path, back the way they had come earlier. Rien got to his feet with a shout. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"To make things calmer I'll leave," Sell replied looking to Rien as her horse plodded down the path. Her head disappearing below the ledge."It's been fun."

Skelar came out of his daze when he realised that she was leaving and ran after her. "No! No, no, you can't! You must stay, Ananon!"

Rien stayed with his daughter knowing that her pride had been hurt big time. "Sen, the reason I let Ananon and you fight was for you to understand that you can't stand tall with only little to nothing to give back. One day you might have to stand up to evil and what will you do? Think they'll just turn around and leave you and the other people in peace?"

Sen didn't reply. She only sat there hugging her legs with her black mare standing off nearby nibbling at the grass that grew around the wooden knew he had a point but it was hard to accept things like they were. "Do I not mean anything to anyone because of my attitude?"

"I won't lie to you about this," Rien said facing her seriously. "The people hate you because of your attitude. They never come to you to settle things because they feel like they can't rely on you. You might be my daughter and a Princess or in our terms an Arche. You might have the abilities of a Skeletal Being but you must learn to use that to protect what's here." His right hand lifted her face to his as Rien's eyes looked to her gently and caring. "Do you understand? You might not see it but I think you do care a lot about yourself and about this kingdom. Stop being self centered, Sen. This kingdom can't have that."

Sen stared at where her fathers eyes had been. It touched her by what he said but it also hurt her as well. "I have power but I don't have it either." The words she spoke repeated through her as she got to her feet.

Her black mare came up to her and nibbled her pushed the mare's head away before turning to walk up the gravel path to the look out point. Her father had left with Skelar to go after Ananon who seemed to have won their respect through two instances. "How can this be? How can someone just walk in and do this?"

"She was given the chance to do so."

Sen turned at the sudden voice to see King Lones or Grande Arche Lones. She frowned at him before turning away. "You saw it all, huh?"

"I saw fear in you for the first time. It's ok though. Everyone faces fear at some point." Lones walked up to stand by her on the look out. "The fight was terrible though. You didn't have a chance at all."

"She was on her Journey! How can a Minecraftian like that do that sort of thing?! With ease too!" Sen was angry and filled with frustration at all that had happened. "She spoke down to me and said that she'd be better as a Princess! How can someone like her remain in the kingdom?!"

Lones heaved a deep sigh pocketing his hands. "People will boast. People will talk crap just to get a rise out of others. People will do a lot of things to annoy, aggrevate, anger, or make others cry. I think you've met such a person that can do all of those things." He raised a brow at Sen as she looked out over the town. "I think you could go toe to toe with her if you had more practice. Your father wants you to get more in. I do agree with what that girl said though, your attacks aren't that good and you're too open."

Sen heaved a sigh spinning around and stomping to her horse before pulling herself in the saddle and turning the mare around. "If I wanted more lectures I'd have a sign on me saying that. Do I look like I want any after what I've been through?!"

Lones watched Sen gallop off. She needed time to herself. Hopefully she'd agree to the training looked out over the town with eyes falling upon the center. A white horse with a rider in black was heading towards the East Gate.

Rien and his son would never catch her now though a curiosity about this unknown teen struck him. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know where she had learned to fight before heading out on her Journey. From watching Sen and this girl fight he had learned that she was well taught in many things. Much more than Sen and Sen was at the age of leaving for her Journey if she had been a normal Minecraftian.

Some would ask Skelar why he hadn't gone on his yet. His reply was that his father wouldn't let him, he was his only son and very special to him. It was mostly truth but there were other reasons why Skelar couldn't leave. He was a Skeletal Being but he couldn't control himself that well. Skelar was the reason why his mother had died.

Skelar had burned her alive when he was three and was very angry at her. Lones had never remarried after that, traumatized that Skelar would kill his next wife if he were ever angry. This was never brought up around Skelar though because it affected him greatly. Lones recalled what Sen had told the other girl about Skelar being her future husband and spat into the air, his spit dropping to the ground below the look out. "I'll be damned if he marries you. You won't be getting him."

Garos trotted out of the East Gate as hooves galloped after him. "Wait! Ananon, stop!"

Sell paused Garos with a sigh as she allowed the persuers to catch up to her. She looked at a worried King and supposed Prince. "You want me to stay then you want me to leave. Now you stop me from leaving. What do you want from me?"

Rien about cursed his daughter again for all the trouble she had caused. "I never wanted you to leave at all! Sen's just selfish and crude! She doesn't care about anything or anyone around her!" Rien begged and pleaded Ananon with everything he had. "I really want you to stay with me! I'll have you sleep at my house or King Lones but I really want you to stay here! Please?!"

Skelar even joined in on the pleading and got off the horse to grab Sell's hand and grasp it tightly. "We beg of you with all our heart! Please stay!"

Sell was highly amused by all of this. She had never seen Skelar act in such a manner before and wondered what had come over him to be doing this. She began to laugh at them both uncontrollably "Oh my lord! This is too funny! You both are so funny!"

Rien and Skelar stared at her confused. Was this good? Would she stay after all this? Skelar made a small whimper needing to know her answer to them. He felt so desperate for some reason.

He'd never felt like this towards anyone before. Ananon had really surprised thought she'd be like Sen in a way but she wasn't anything like her. "Well? Won't you stay?"

Sell sighed. She was going to slip back into the kingdom once things had calmed down but this had happened now. "Fine. I'll stay."

At once Skelar took Garos's halter and began to pull the white stallion but Garos wasn't one to be lead about so easily as his hooves sunk into the ground and his legs buckled. Skelar was yanked back as Garos reared with a whinny shaking his head. Rien chuckled feeling relieved and glad that Ananon had decided to stay after all. "Lets head up to the house and I'll introduce you to my wife."

Skelar was all of a sudden being chased by Garos as the horse pranced after Rien and weaving this way and that as Skelar tried to get away from the stallions hooves that would paw at could see that they held no ill will towards her after her fight with Sen, if it could be called a fight. The three arrived at Rien's house and placed their horses in the barn to Sell was leaving the barn the old white mare that Sell had ridden on with her father stood up from her stable to reach out and tug Sell's cloak with a soft whinny. Rien tilted his head at this finding it strange that the old mare would do such to a stranger.

"I guess her eyes are getting so bad she thinks you're my lost daughter Sell."

Sell touched the mare and smiled. The mare knew who she was even with her transformations. "I take it that she really liked Sell?"

"Very much so. She would kick out at Sen and protect Sell whenever she was around. I guess natural clues should've alerted me about Sen." Rien reached out to pet the mare also. "I never payed attention to anything though. I was too busy with the kingdom."

"Nature knows many things. They understand much more than others sometimes." Sell gave the mare a hug as she petted its neck. "Sell misses you too. I'm sure of it. You were her big guard dog it seems. Don't lose hope on seeing her again. I'm sure you will."

Rien watched as the mare placed its head against Ananon's back like she had with Sell when she was little. As they left the barn the old mare stood tall with ears erect and alert staring after Ananon longingly. "She really thinks you're Sell. Poor isn't eating her hay due to her teeth being so bad. She's lived a good long life and has kept alive for Sell no doubt. What do you think?" Rien turned to Ananon who walked beside him towards the house.

"Maybe so," Sell replied but the mere thought of the mare waiting all that time for her to return made it so sad. She couldn't eat anymore after waiting all those years and began to waste away in hopes to see Sell again before she died. "It's truely sad."

The front door opened then and light casted upon them on the porch. Aumi smiled at them both stepping to the side. "Welcome home, dear. Welcome to our house, Ananon. Skelar has told me about you already. Come on inside and get some food. You must be starving from your Journey and all that's happened today."

Sell went over to her mother and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here. It's much appreciated."

Aumi was rather surprised and gave a hug in return to Ananon. "It's quite alright. We'd do this for anyone. It's our way of life."

Sell released her mother and entered the house first with Rien behind her. Skelar pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for her. Sell sat down with Skelar sitting next to her. Rien sat across from Ananon and Aumi across from Skelar. The door opened again as Sen entered and abruptly stopped.

Her eyes fell upon Ananon with an annoyed expression. "I thought you were going to leave?"

"Your father and future husband begged for me to stay. I won't be here long. Just a couple of days," Sell replied offering a friendly smile. "Welcome home, Sen. You want some food that your mom is cooking? It smells wonderful!"

This seemed to have irked Sen more than it should've because Sen stomped off up the stairs. "I'll eat after everyone has eaten, thanks!" A door slam told them that she had locked herself away in her room.

Aumi looked to Rien worried. "Dear, will she be ok? She did get beat up by Ananon here. Was it wise to bring her home?"

Rien looked to Skelar with an idea then, "Your dad wouldn't mind housing Ananon for a few days until she leaves, would he?"

Skelars heart about burst from his chest then. He took a few breaths to calm himself and finally shook his head. "No, he wouldn't mind. I'm pretty sure he was watching that fight today."

The Grande Arche gave an approving nod. "Then it's settled. Ananon can stay with Lones who is right next door. I'll help get supper fixed and both families can eat together tonight! How's that sound, Ananon?"

She smiled giving an approving nod in return. "Approved! I have no problems with any of this!"

Skelar about melted from her voice. His head struck the table before he shot up holding his head. "Ow! I got..umm..light headed!"

Aumi looked rather worried before getting up to get him some water. "Skelar, your father works you too hard, doesn't he? You poor thing!" She placed a cup of water in front of him and held his head with her hands before kissing it. "Just relax until it calms down."

Sell smiled watching her mother. She hadn't changed in the least. Though she could tell that she missed her other daughter just as much as Rien. Sell turned to see Skelar blushing brightly as he looked at her. What was wrong with him?

He had been acting strangely since she had met pushed Aumi away feeling self conscious of all that were watching. "T-Thanks! I'll be ok though! Let me take Ananon to my house and get her situated. We'll return tonight." Skelar jumped to his feet and went to the door ignoring all eye contact.

Sell got to her feet and gave a bow to them. "Thank you so much! I can't wait for the dinner!" She joined Skelar as he was heading out the door and gave a small wave to them all.

Rien stood going to the door and watched them leave before closing the door. Aumi sat there in silence staring at the wooden table. "She acts similar to our daughter, Rien."

"She was raised over the ocean on an island. Her father raised racing horses. The entire family was wiped out by a hurricane soon after her departure for her Journey." It was hard on them both after searching far and wide for Sell. "We could adopt her if you wanted? I mean if she'd let us."

"Sen wouldn't have that," Aumi replied quickly looking to her husband. "You know that too. I know you want a replacement for Sell but it can't be done, love. Sell can't be replaced."

Rien gave a slow nod sitting next to his wife before sighing. "I know this. I know."

It was hard still for both parents but after the words that were spoken to Rien by Ananon his wish for his daughter to still be alive was rekindled and burning again. He just knew his daughter had to be alive some place some where out there!


	8. Chapter 8 A get together of friends

Ch.7

Lones sat in the livingroom when Skelar entered the house with Ananon. "Dad? Rien was wondering if Ananon could stay with us for a few days?" He stood at the doorway of the livingroom looking at his dad who was reading the paper.

Lones looked up at his son noticing the girl from before. "Ananon is her name then? Bring her in here."

Sell heard Skelars father and stepped into the livingroom past Skelar to stare at Lones before bowing to him deeply. "Sir, I'm Ananon. King Rien had decided to let me stay at his house but it seems he wants to try and calm things down. He decided for me to stay here for a few days until I have to leave again on my Journey."

Lones looked Ananon over as he placed the paper away on a table. "You're just traveling through I take it? Why has Rien given you shelter for?"

"I helped him out earlier today in town." Sell remained bowed in respect to the King. She hadn't spoken to Lones before, even when she was little she hadn't. His voice was very serious at all times it seemed. "My horse Garos is staying in King Rien's barn."

"Her horse is so fast too!" Skelar piped up excitedly about Garos. "He's a white stallion and he likes to pick on me. Please dad? Can she stay?"

Lones wasn't sure how so much had happened so quickly and had been settled just as fast. "I will inquire about you later with the other King, Ananon. I will give you a place to stay but I will not permit you to wander around town as you choose until I know more about you."

"I can tell you about myself if you so choose?" Sell stated firmly staring at the floor. "If you do not have the time then I'll have the other King explain it to you upon meeting. Or at dinner tonight that we've all been invited too."

"Dinner?" Lones repeated turning to his son who nodded. "King Rien set this up then?"

Skelar nodded again as Sell rose from her bow. "He did. He wanted both families and guest to eat together in a thank you towards me."

"I do not have to attend such a dinner," Lones spoke lowly as he found the dinner unacceptable for some minor help. "You gave the King help and beat his daughter in a spar. Dinner is hardly worth it."

Sell gave a smile towards Lones as she studied him. He only respected those that went out of their way in big actions. "Please don't argue over the dinner just because of me. I believe the dinner is being called for other reasons, sir. He wouldn't say though."

Skelar looked at Ananon oddly. "Huh? How can you tell? He didn't even say anything that hinted that."

Lones narrowed his eyes and stood. "Very well. I'll take your advice. It's been a while since we last had a family , show Ananon to the spare room." He walked out of the room to another room and shut the door.

Sell saw Skelar already walking through the house to the bedroom. Lones house was a one story with three bedrooms, a livingroom, diningroom,kitchen, and two and a half wasn't a farmer but he shared property with King Rien and got half of the profits made at harvest time and through Lones wasn't one to do agriculture unlike King Rien so it all worked out fairly stepped into the bedroom and saw each table filled with photos of Lones, a woman and Skelar but it abruptly stopped to have only Lones and Skelar.

Sell took up a photo of the woman before Skelar took it from her and replaced it. "She's dead. That was my mother. While you sleep in here please don't touch the photos. Dad will get angry about it."

"My apologies. Is it a sore subject to talk about?" Sell took a seat on the bed looking at the pictures.

"Very much so. She died in a terrible way," he was going to continue but paused and fell silent. He turned away heading out of the room closing the door behind him. It reopened briefly for his head to pop back in. "I'll come get you when it's dinner time." The door shut once again leaving Sell alone in the bedroom.

Sell stared at the pictures wondering what her name was. People had secrets, even her. Though her secrets were a tangled mess that she always had to keep to had the knowledge of all the things that could crush those around her if they ever got in her secrets of the Elders and what they had come to know were all in her head.

Sitting there on the bed she closed her eyes to meditate when the bedroom door opened across the hall. Lones walked through the kitchen and out the door heading some where. She wasn't worried nor did she mind. Being held within the bedroom until dinner wasn't a problem either since she had been hidden away for most of her life and brainwashed. Laying herself on the bed and deciding to take a nap sounded pretty good to her at the time.

Lones made his way to Rien's house and knocked on the front answered it and smiled to him warmly, "Come in, Lones. I'll get Rien."

"No, Aumi, that's ok. I'll get him myself. We need to talk about this Ananon," Lones said as politely as he could before moving past her towards Rien's study.

Rien sat at his desk writing something when Lones walked in and shut the door behind him quietly. "We need to talk about Ananon."

"I'm glad you're here!" Rien stood up to reach towards Lones when he saw his friends face and sat back down again. "Something wrong with her?"

"Why is she at my house?" Lones began as he took a seat across the desk. "Where in the Nether did she come from?"

Rien saw that Lones hadn't gotten to know Ananon at all. "I don't believe it would be nice of me to talk about her behind her back. You need to talk to her your self, Lones."

"Enough of this!" Lones barked slamming a fist on the desk. Silence came between the two Kings before Rien sighed and placed his feather into the ink jar.

"Ananon told me she came from an island over seas. Her father raised racing horses. She left on her Journey and the day after she left a hurricane hit, destroying the island and killing her family. She has no place to go back too once her Journey is over so I was thinking she could live here and help us." Rien gestured with his hands before giving a small grin and letting it go again."It was an idea. You saw the fight between her and Sen I'm sure."

"She's very skilled. Too skilled to be on a Journey, Rien," Lones replied staring at his friend. "You miss having a second daughter I think."

"I do!" Rien barked causing Lones to go off guard for a moment not realising it would be the reason. "I want another daughter because I miss Sell! Sugar already thinks Ananon is Sell! That poor mare is dying and will never see Sell again before she goes! So what if I want Ananon to be my other daughter?!"

"It won't work like you want it too, Rien," Lones said calmly watching his friend. "Sen's used to being an only daughter after all these and Des don't want another sibling either. You don't have the time to handle another daughter. Sell being kidnapped was a blessing in disguise."

"Enough of this!" Rien roared glaring at Lones who had fallen silent then. Rien had been pushed too far.

"I stick by what I said though. Ananon is too skilled to be on a Journey. You see that as well," Lones stared at Rien for a while as the afternoon sun shone through the window to Lones's left. "Why haven't you pressed her about that?"

Rien looked away from him and sat back down to lean back in his chair. "It seemed rude of me to do it at the time. I held off and have been watching her. She's knowledgeable in a few things." He looked back at Lones unsure if this would tick him off. "Lets just keep her around and watch her until she leaves. Leave her past alone like we leave yours alone."

The line had been drawn between them now. Both staring hard at one another deciding the fate of Ananon. Lones got to his feet quietly tapping his fingers on the desk. "That incident wasn't my fault. It's a fear we all have to face when raising heirs. It's what we've been told by our fathers for a long time."

The door opened and closed as Lones let himself out of Rien's house. Rien sat there in silence staring at the door of the office for the longest time. The incident that he had brought up was one to be kept hidden. The office door opened then making Rien jump from the sound to see Sen with an unhappy expression. "Sen?"

"I hate this. I hate how it sounds when I say it. I want more training." Sen nodded her head and left her fathers office, allowing her father to be alone once again.

Her stomach was in knots now after hearing herself say such words. She hated to admit things and ask for help. She wanted to be dependable and independant. She wasn't any of that yet. It sucked.

She was jealous of Ananon in a lot of ways. It irritated her to even give in to what her father had wanted.

The dinner had been fixed and the two families came together with Ananon sitting across from Skelar and sat next to Aumi. Toc and Des sat on Sell's left making jokes and laughing about simple things that had happened. Sell and her two older brothers got to know each other. Toc and Des loved to meet new people and Sell loved this about them. They really enjoyed poking fun at Sen for getting beat by Sell.

"I can't believe our tough Sen got beat up by Ananon," grinned Toc who was eating bread. "All that talk she did was just for show, eh, Des?"

Des laughed over his dinner and gave a sympathetic glance towards his little sister. "We will always still love you, Sen. We all face opponents that are tougher than we think they are. Toc and I have had such things before."

Ananon sat in silence listening to the stories of the twin brothers. Lones staring her down all the more but she didn't mind it. The dinner ended with smiles from Rien's family towards Ananon. Ananon returned to Lones house to get some sleep. During the night Lones cracked open the guest room to look upon Ananon.

His head thinking about things that he had gathered from Ananon at the dinner. After a moment he shut the door still unsure of her. There were things that didn't add up about her and she wasn't going to tell them either. Sell opened her eyes in the dark watching the door and listening to Lones walk through the house as quiet as he could. She turned over going back to sleep.

Fire leapt high with roaring and crackling voices. It was eager to devour everything possible in its path. Endermen were taking people away and destroying houses all around Sell. Her milky blue gaze searched the chaos calmly and found the ones responsible for this; the Shadow Arche's. A wolf darted about biting at the people viciously without restraint.

A cry came out that was instantly recognized as King Rien. Knives stood over him with his sword in mid-swing as the young man was about to cut off her fathers head. Sell jumped awake with a jolt followed by a scream. "No!" She sat up panting with sweat rolling down her face. The door opened making her turn to see Lones and Skelar standing there alarmed.

"What's wrong?! What's happened?!"

Sell closed her eyes and placed her face in her hands. "I'll be ok. It was a nightmare, that's all."

Lones neared Ananon with a lit candle in hand. "You want to talk about it?"

She looked up at him, noticing his features had changed into concern. "A darkness that always haunts me. I'll be ok, King Lones." She closed her eyes laying back on the bed unable to tell him of the vision she had seen.

Lones sat on the bed placing the candle on the table in front of the pictures. "I'll watch over you for a bit until you can fall asleep again."

Skelar took his leave then to go back to bed since his father had it handled. Sell lay there calming down from the fear that had struck her. "Your wife would do the same thing for your son when he was young I take it?"

Lones stared at the candle flame, watching it dance its hypnotic shudder and flick. He finally nodded his head quietly. "I loved her. Loved her so much. She was my first and only wife that I had pledged myself too. We had Skelar and at the time I hadn't told her about a family secret. I was unable too and she died from the family secret."

"How was she killed if I may ask?" Sell asked softly looking down at Lones.

"Burned to death. Skelar became very upset and burned his mother to death." Lones tore his gaze away from the candle to look at Ananon. His eyes showing her his pain that he had hidden for a long time. That moment was then replaced suddenly as Lones got to his feet and turned away to get himself under control. "I hope you sleep better tonight, Ananon. I will watch over you quietly and then take my leave."

Sell nodded to him not pushing the questions and made herself comfortable in bed once again. Before long she had fallen asleep once more. Lones watched her sleep for a moment before leaving the bedroom. Questions of what just happened running through his head. He came to the conclusion that his inner pain had caused him to spill the story to her and that angered him.


	9. Chapter 9 Sell Appears

Ch.8

The days of rest passed by very quickly. Toc and Des were her best friends. She had helped them out in the fields and around the farm. The three of them became inseperable and Sell was very pleased that she had gotten to spend time with them. She had even spent time with Sugar, the old white mare that was dying.

On her last night she went to Rien's barn, took Sugar out and had her lay down in a pasture over looking all of the wheat fields. This was where she and Sugar loved to be. Sugar lay on her side with her eyes closed and relaxed. Sell kneeled next to her petting her neck.

"It's time, old friend. I won't be back here for a long time. It wouldn't be right for me to have you die while I'm away." Sell smiled at her old white horse that she loved very much. "Thank you for your care when I was little. I'll never forget you or all that you've done."

Sugar gave a deep snort and sighed. Sell placed her hand over the old mare's chest and drew out Sugar's soul. The balls of experience danced about in her hand before spinning about and taking off through the air jingling and ringing their sound. Soon they were gone and the old mare's body lay at rest in the grass. Sell stood and headed off back to Lones's house to get some sleep.

The next morning Lones awoke and went into the spare bedroom to find it empty. A note laying on the made up bed. Lones took the paper reading it. "King Lones, thank you for your kindness and hospitality. Your home is very peaceful and soothing. I enjoyed meeting your son and King Rien along with his family. I'll never forget this. Your friend, Ananon."

"So she's gone for good now?" Skelar asked as he stood in the hall just waking up. "Does it say where she went?"

Lones shook his head before letting the letter fall to his side. "She'll return once she's settled." Turning to look at his son he saw in such a short amount of time his son had really warmed up to her. "Did you fall for her?"

Skelar stared at his dad rather surprised that he had seen through him. Normally his father wouldn't pay attention to such things. He'd be told that such feelings were trivial and not needed at the moment. "Is that ok? I couldn't help myself. There's nothing about Ananon to not like, dad."

Lones left the bedroom and placed a hand on his sons head. "Understandable from you but it's questionable on my end about her still. There's nothing to not like yet there's things that need to still be answered about her. Don't give her all of your trust just yet, Skelar." Lones turned away to head out towards Rien's.

Skelar pushed the advice aside heading out of the house. He needed some exercise. The site that stood before father and son was surprising. Toc, Des, Rien and Sen all stood there outside Lones house. Lones looked to each wondering what was going on.

Rien held up a note for Lones to read. Lones looked down at the words written on the paper. "King Rien, I came across your daughter on my travels. She was being escorted by a large group of men that were ordered to protect her. We had a chat briefly when she got a moment away from her guards. She's unable to return home. She told me to tell you she's ok and that she's sorry she's unable to return home now.

Your daughter is alive and well. Please don't be so worried any longer. I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away, I needed to get to know you myself before saying such. You're a good father and she takes after you very much. She loves and misses you all very much.

The reason Sugar thought I was Sell was because I took some clothes from her to wear while there. Sugar is now at ease as she wished for her to be. Now that you have confirmation from an outside source she's requested that you stop looking for her. In time, maybe, you all will get to see her again. Your friend, Ananon."

Lones looked up speechless. Skelar took the paper from his father reading it over again. "Oh my lord, Notch! She's alive?!"

Rien sank to his knees, not yet over the shock. "She's alive...My little girl is alive! She was giving me advice all that time and encouraging me to still believe in Sell. I wondered why..." He broke down crying tears of happiness with Toc kneeling next to him. "I'm so happy she's alright!"

"It doesn't make her situation or ours any better," Sen spoke then recalling parts of the letter. "Body guards mean she's being taken care of and protected by Hatos. He's made her one of his and she enjoys it."

"Maybe she doesn't!" Skelar interjected with his own thoughts to push Sen's away. "Maybe she really wants to come back but can't because she's...," He paused in his sentence. The word that wasn't meant to be spoken except behind closed doors was almost spoken. "She can't return home any more. Ever. You should be respectful about having a home that you can call a home and not have a home you can't return too."

The words struck Sen causing her to glare at Skelar, "Don't preach to me! I know exactly why she can't return! She was meant to be taken so I could still be here! The plan worked and there's nothing more to be worried about now! Hatos got what he thought was the key and he's messed up!"

Des placed a hand on his little sisters shoulder to refrain her from saying anything more. Her harsh and rude attitude wasn't needed right now. "We're very happy to know that our sibling is safe and well. We're saddened she can't come home like we all want but things have worked out for us all and her. We can give the news to mother now and lift her depression."

Rien got to his feet then wiping his face and sighing. It had been a long time since he had last cried. "Yes. Yes we can. Aumi will be very happy to know her lost daughter is alive and well. Though we don't know how long it'll be until he kills her."

"If she isn't dead yet then he probably won't kill her now," Lones said looking out towards the East Gate. "He must have some sort of plan for her if she's out roaming freely with body guards."

That was the next weight that fell upon them. Just when exactly would Hatos kill Sell? What was his plan for her and why had he kept her alive for so long? The group headed to Rien's house and gave the news to Aumi who broke down crying so hard that it worried Rien. Aumi wasn't devestated but she wanted her daughter home all the more.

"Rien, can't we take our daughter back? Please?!" Aumi begged her husband as she clung to him while he held her. "I want my other daughter home and safe again! She can't be out there!"

This went against the code and the laws. Rien held his wife to him tightly. His eyes closed. "We can not take her back, Aumi. She's not allowed to return. I've told you this."

As much as it hurt him to hear his wife cry and scream beating against his chest there was nothing he could do. Even if he was King or Grande Arche he couldn't go against the laws that bound him and others.

Knives sat on the back of his horse looking out over the Red Kingdom in the distance. Hel sitting on his own horse next to him surveying the guards on the walls and out front. "It's got tight security. Though it's nothing too big to destroy."

Knives grinned as he flashed his sharpened teeth. "I believe we can create the havoc from the inside out, aye, brother?"

Hel glanced to him briefly with a nod. The others joined in on the discussion. It was Cyprianus who spoke first. "Hel, how many are along the wall and East Gate?"

"About thirty on the wall and a handful on the East Gate entrance. I'm sure there's more stationed in and around the Red Kingdom. Wouldn't surprise me." Hel turned to Cyprianus with a shrug.

"Where's the Grande Arche within the Red Kingdom?" Hart asked as he fixed his reigns.

"In the farming area on the far hills over there." Hel pointed out the hills within the kingdom that held the farmers. "Grande Arche Lones is there too if I recall correctly."

Anzel gathered the information that Hel already knew which was a good bit since he was the one who kidnapped Sell. "We strike tonight then. Rest up, all of you."

"Sir!" The army of Demons all chorused together before heading off to their hiding place.

Hel looked over the Red Kingdom, eager to rip it all apart but at the same time hesitant to do anything towards the kingdom. The day he kidnapped Sell flashed before him making a cold shudder run down his spine. It felt dangerous to be there suddenly. The young man turned about searching the area around them for anyone else that could be spying on them but saw nothing. Knives looked upon Hel seeing his nervous and unsure expression. "What's wrong? Hel?"

Hel shook his head as he turned his horse and had it plod off into their hiding place. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just really eager to get started."

The setting and air about the kingdom changed as night fell. The villagers headed indoors. Spending time together with the family. The guards changed out with fresh minds and eyes to prepare for the night. Rien strolled through the quiet street of the shopping area within the kingdom.

The only sounds he could hear were muffled voices of the villagers inside and a few outside taking walks. Old friends gathering together, enjoying the warm nights. It was quiet and peaceful as the moon rose higher above the houses. A dark figure suddenly appeared within the square. Rien stopped in his tracks as the Enderman turned to stare at him.

A wave of Enderman suddenly appeared all around town. The chaos had begun as a lone wolf's howl broke the silence of the summer night and horses charged through both gates yelling their war cries, swords glistening with the reflection of the moon above upon the iron. Glass windows broke, doors were smashed open and people were taken from their homes. Fighting broke out all over the Red Kingdom making it have a meaning as blood ran about the ground and over bricks. The wolf that howled moved from one villager to another taking lives and injuring many in a wild and uncontrolled manner.

Fire roared eating away the houses and trees burning anything in its path. Fields set ablaze and smoke curling into the night sky. The Red Kingdom was filled with horrified screams and painful cries as the raid fell upon those that weren't prepared. Rien fought against the raiders making his way towards his farm house as his urge to protect his family grew within him. Countless times men appeared in his way attacking but he remained victorious through each struggle before he found himself winded but standing before his home.

"Toc! Des!" He shouted out seeing his wheat fields leaping high with fire. The barn on the verge of almost burning down he sprang into action and released the horses from their stalls seeing them fleeing for their lives. He turned to head towards his house to check it for his family when he was suddenly attacked and pinned on the ground.

"I got him!" Sneered a cold voice over Rien. "I got the Grande Arche Rien before the others!"

Rien squirmed beneath his attacker and twisted around to see a young man with a sword in hand ready to strike. He was unable to grab his own to defend himself. "Take me as your prisoner of war and don't do anymore harm to my kingdom!"

Knives laughed at this tapping Rien's nose with a long nail. "I was given the choice of going wild here! I believe that it also includes killing you on the spot if I so choose!"

Rien had no choice but to change into his Skeletal Being form to force the young man off him. Knives took his distance from the angered Shadow Arche and tilted his head towards the house. "If only you knew what was within that house of yours. It would send you into madness."

Rien's heart plummeted then as he turned towards the house. His firey gaze peering through the house to target a few bodies throughout the house. "No...No! Aumi!"

Knives sprang with his sword coming down upon the Grande Arche. "Your attention isn't on me!"

Rien's quick reflexes blocked the attack to push the man away. "Who are you?! Why are you here for?!"

Knives wagged a finger from side to side and shook his head. "The enemy doesn't give out its purpose for their actions so quickly, Rien. Don't you know that? You have to beat it out of us!" He clashed again with Rien and locked with him. "My Grande Arche will be pleased to hear that the generation of Grande Arche Radveskel died to my blade. With you gone it'll allow us more space to move as we wish!"

"As if I'll let that happen!" Rien barked shoving them both apart to put space between. "I will not be beaten by a child such as you!"

It was over faster than Rien could blink. The young man was gone, as pain erupted across his chest and an audible cracking could be heard. He felt himself crashing through the front Gate and laying on the gravel path. His body winded as his eyes teared up with shock and pain. Through the watery blur the young man was coming upon him to slash off his head.

At that moment the note from that morning ran through his head as the memory of his kidnapped daughter came to his mind. His regrets of not being able to find her and Ananon's words of encouragement to him. His eyes closed as he accepted his sudden fate. The sound of iron on iron and a blade running up a swords sharpened edge rang out with a loud screech. Rien opened his eyes slowly to see a figure standing over his body,scythe in hand and angled downwards from the attack it had carried out.

The young man stood there in bewilderment and slight pain from the blow he had taken from the scythe, blood running down the scratch on his arm. Smoke came from the skull mask that covered the scythe wielders face. "No more death tonight, Knives. There's been enough of that. The raid has lost its fun now."

Knives stared at the Shadow Arche that had suddenly appeared and shielded the Grande Arche. It suddenly struck him who it could be and he immediately backed off in shock. "Where did you come from?! How did you know we were here?!"

The Shadow Arche turned to look upon the Grande Arche that was beneath. "Time for you to sleep, sir." A skeletal hand covered Grande Arche Rien's eyes for a brief moment. The Grande Arche slipped away into slumber. Knives moved towards the Shadow Arche when the scythe was suddenly being pointed at his neck. "Do not move towards me, Knives."

A chill ran down his spine from the voice behind the mask. "A-Ananon? How did you get here?"

"Doesn't matter how I got here," she replied looking at him coldly. Her milky blue eyes glaring through the eye sockets. "Did you kill them? His family?"

Knives chuckled at the word she used and was suddenly at the mercy of her scythe. "N-No! No! I didn't! I spared them!" He raised his hands up showing submission towards her. "I swear!"

Sell sighed a behind the mask as smoke puffed out and disappeared. "We've done enough here for tonight. The raid was already at a close when half the villagers were taken out by the Endermen. It was too much too fast."

Knives licked his scratch on his arm noticing that she had scored across his wrist as well but missed the main vein. This showed him just how close he had come to bleeding out from her single attack. He looked upon Ananon completely shocked by the skill she had come to possess. "Where've you been all this time?"

Sell lifted up her fathers body and began to head into the farm house. "Training of course. What about you? It doesn't look like you learned much."

He snorted following after her. "Hah! I learned a bunch! It seems you did as well! You got a nasty attack there."

She gave a shrug as she opened the door to the house. Entering and heading to the upstairs she placed Rien in a bedroom. She picked up her mother and placed her on the bed next to her father. They were both unharmed by Knives. She turned to Knives who watched her with curiosity and confusion. "Where are Toc and Des? Where's Sen?"

Questions suddenly came to Knives but the cold glare stopped him from asking. "They're in the next room."

Sell moved to the room he spoke of to find the siblings all in a heap atop one another. She picked up each of her siblings and placed them on the bed next to one another before leaving the house with Knives. "Do not speak of a damn thing you saw here tonight."

Knives was about to question her when they were both gone with a teleportation and were suddenly standing in the square. Hel sat on a bench resting himself with blood staining his front. He rose with a grin and gestured around them. "It was glorious! What a glorious night to try out our new selves!" He turned his attention to the other Shadow Arche that had come with Knives. "Wouldn't you agree, friend?"

She didn't respond at all. She just stared at Hel before looking about her fathers kingdom. It was in a total disaster and utterly destroyed. She knew that her father was alive but she hadn't seen Lones yet and turned to Hel again. "Where's Grande Arche Lones at?"

Hel looked off towards the East Gate. "We're taking him with us back to the base. Hatos will be glad to have him."

"He stays," Sell replied flatly striding towards the East Gate. "He stays here along with Grande Arche Rien. We've done enough here. If you really want to wound the enemy then take Arche Sen. She isn't well liked around here."

Hel was suddenly at Sell's side, his left arm coming around to grab her mask. Sell's scythe blade was pressed against his neck backwards before his fingers even reached her mask. Hel stood in silence judging his situation he had been put in. Knives watched as Ananon had once again defended herself effortlessly and with sharp reflexes that made him wonder just what kind of training she had been put under. Hel's throat bobbed against the sharp edge of the scythe.

"How do you know all this?"

"I scouted this place out days ahead of you all," she replied as her senses were trained on Hel's every move. "You all gave me enough time to do as I pleased and form my own plan."

"You've gone against Hatos's orders, Ananon," Knives spoke up taking a step forward but stopped and took a step back. He wasn't able to judge Ananon's moves, she had changed on them. "We never knew you were done with your training."

"Ananon?" Hel questioned as the realization of who he was messing with hit him. "Se-" His words were cut off by her suddenly ramming her elbow deep into his gut with unseen movement. Hel was suddenly on his knees without air.

"Don't speak that name in this kingdom. Not until I say so," she spoke darkly turning away and heading off towards the East Gate once more. "I'm taking control of the raid here and now. Gather everyone and leave immediately."

Knives grabbed up his partner who had passed out from lack of oxygen. It seemed that Hel had spoken the wrong words at the wrong time. Or maybe it was something else that was putting Ananon on edge to be acting so cold towards them? Whatever the reason he would obey to keep her scythe away from his body. He looked Hel over as he drug his friend through the kingdom muttering under his breath at their luck.

Sell appeared at the East Gate as Anzel was stabbing through Lones. Lones had been rendered defensless from a slow tipped arrow that had been shot into his back and was now on the ground bleeding and cussing Anzel out. Anzel felt Sell's approach as she allowed him to sense her. It came as a surprise to him to feel her and it wasn't a pleasant greeting. The air was charged with sparks that popped and snapped around them.

Anzel turned to see Sell's eyes ablaze with anger. "Shadow Arche Ana!" He felt a tad breathless and unable to speak as he was quite shocked that she was there but where had she come from? "How did you get here?"

"As I told the others, it doesn't matter how I got here or knew about the raid. I came early to check the place out. It's time to go now," ananon said sternly turning away from Anzel. "We've won hands down. I've sent Hel and the others away. It's time for us to leave too and I'll not have any back talk about this!"

One of the Elders had firmly advised that Anzel watch his mouth and manners closely around Ananon. Her training had done many changes to her and the final transformation had helped seal it upon her. Anzel dipped his head to her, "Yes, ma'am. I agree. We've already destroyed the kingdom enough and is boring now."

Lones rolled over to glare at the masked figure that had taken charge and held up his sword towards her. "I'll hunt you down for this! What's your name?! This is just the beginning for me and you!"

Sell stepped towards Lones slowly as her flaming eyes dulled into smoldering embers. "I'm a Shadow Arche of Grande Arche Hatos. By force I stand here before you today but I have done a good deed." She knelt before Lones placing a hand on his right shoulder. "I've stopped my companions from killing Grande Arche Rien and his family. I've stopped them from killing you. Don't forget this when you learn of my name."

Lones watched as the masked person stood and backed away from him. Their right hand grasping the black skull. Anzel gasped at her actions and hissed. "What are you doing?! That's against our law!"

"Hush, Anzel," Sell said darkly before taking off the mask. "My name is Sell, daughter of Grande Arche Rien. Adopted daughter of Grande Arche Hatos. Forsaken from the CinderClan." Her milky blue eyes had changed into Sell's red eyes. Her once plum colored hair had been forever changed to white. The shock of seeing her had rendered Lones speechless. "There's something I want you to do, Grande Arche Lones. I want you to go to Grande Arche Rien's house and wake him from his slumber that I placed him under. Tell him what has happened tonight. Tell him that I am a tool of Grande Arche Hatos and I'll be seen many more times until I'm dead."

Lones's sword had gotten too heavy to hold and fell to the ground with a clatter. Sell reached out to touch Lones left cheek with a very hot hand. "I'm alive and breathing. I'm no ghost. You are not seeing things either." With this said she straightened up and nodded to Anzel. Together they disappeared in a teleportation.

Lones sat there in a daze. His body moved to get up when his son was suddenly at his side. When had he gotten there? "S-S-Skelar? When did you get here?"

Skelar stared at his father alarmed and worried. "We need to get you help! You're not well and you're injured!"

Lones grabbed his son forcefully by his arm and gave him a shake. "Did you see her?!"

"See who?!" He exclaimed in return looking confused by his father. "Who?!"

"S-S-," He couldn't say her name. Why couldn't he speak it? He kept a tight grip on his son's arm and began to drag him to Grande Arche Rien's house. "Come with me! We need to go to Rien now!"

"Dad!" Skelar protested as he was getting drug. "I can walk myself! What's going on?! Who did you see?!"

Lones stumbled but caught himself, the pain from the stab beginning to fade as his body was starting to heal. "She came. She came! Rien missed her! She saved him and me from getting killed!" He looked at his son breathless from talking so fast. "How did you not see her?!"

Skelar kept wondering who this woman that his father spoke of. "Was it Ananon? Did she come back and save us?"

"Sell!" Lones barked out. The name making him shake and almost lose himself. "It was Sell! Sell saved us! She's one of those black masked members of Hatos's secret army!"

The news blew Skelar away. It took him a bit to process this and shook his head. "Sell wouldn't be here, dad. Not in a raid like this. It couldn't have been her!" He refused to believe that Sell would be in such a tragic and blood shedding raid such as this one that took place. "No! It was someone else!"

Lones drug his son on behind him hurrying to get to Rien's house. The news was a huge shock and even bigger now since the letter that Ananon had left them about Sell being alive. As they approached the house Rien was already stepping out of it holding his head and stumbling about. The two Grande Arche's looked to one another for a moment.

"What happened?" Rien asked seeing a strange look upon his partners face.

It came out choked. "Sell!" Lones went to Rien with hands grasping his arms. "She gave me a message for you!"

Rien wasn't sure if his friend was ok or had been struck a few too many times. "Tell me."

"She's saved us from death! She's a Shadow Arche of Hatos! She's not a ghost and is not dead but very much alive! Ananon had told us the truth! She said that we'd see her many more times until she's been killed!" Lones was shaking. So much shock to see his friends daughter that was presumed dead for so long and had been told that she was alive! To finally get to see her was too much to bear. "I couldn't stop her, she left. Teleported away with everyone else!"

Rien looked out over his and Lones destroyed kingdom. His chest ached now to see his daughter. Tears rolled down his cheeks then as he recalled a masked figure save him from a young man. She had saved him and then Lones. Why though?

It didn't matter, he was overwhelmed with happiness and also grief at the same time. His long lost daughter was truely an enemy of theirs.


	10. Chapter 10 A secret is told

Ch.9

Sell sat on the beach of the island that she had been trained on by Hatos. She sat staring out at the waves that the moon reflected upon and shimmered. Hymn and his cousin Los came running out to her as they saw her sitting there. "High Grande Arche Sell!"

Sell didn't acknowledge them as they crashed against her back and shoulders hugging her tightly. They backed away seeing that she wasn't responding. "Sell?"

"Tell the Elder I'm out here," she ordered quietly not looking at the servant children. "I have things to discuss with him."

Hymn and Los looked to one another before bowing to her and running inside. A moment later the Elder was making his way over to her slowly.

"It was hard on you tonight?"

Sell's right hand grasped the sand and watched it pile up next to her. "I saved the important people. My father, family, Lones, his son Skelar, but I allowed half the kingdom to be destroyed and killed." She turned her red gaze up to the Elder with sadness. "I knew this would be hard."

The Elder Leonius got down to sit next to her. He sighed knowing how she was feeling. "It's hard for a parent to see his child work for evil. It's hard for a parent of the bad side to see his child work for the good side. You just wish that things hadn't turned out the way they had." He watched the lapping waves that washed up the bank. "Life brings many twists and turns to us. Never doubt yourself and the things you do even if they are difficult things. They are simple trials and tests in life that you must struggle and pass to move on."

"How many wives did you have?" Sell asked in a croaking voice.

"I had a few." Though the numbers didn't matter. What mattered to him was raising the future leaders. "You know, I always thought that Anzel was spoiled."

"He is," Sell replied turning to the Elder. A faint smile broke through. "Though he and others didn't give me trouble. Why was that?"

Leonius gave a shrug as his feet, uncovered and bare, played in the sand. "I don't know, my dear. They might sense how high your power has gotten maybe?"

She gave a laugh at him as she stared at the Elder. "You Elders have your secrets and ways. I know."

He smiled at her warmly as his left hand grasped her right shoulder. "You are the only one we trust. _You_. You are also like my daughters. You know how much I care about you."

It was through the Elders teaching that she learned many things. It was because of the Elders that she finally understood where she stood and what she could do. It was through them that she learned about Hatos and many other things. Even about the tragedy of Princess Ananon. She knew of the reading that the Princess had gotten on the night she died.

Sen was whom it spoke about and that had been tough to swallow for Sell.

"Do you put faith in Sen?"

"What's she like anyways?" The Elder asked as his toes dug into the sand. "Is she like you?"

"The opposite. She's rude, cold, nasty, and very short tempered." Sell recalled her sister as they had locked in a fight. "Her fighting is terrible and she thinks that everyone must respect her or do as she orders."

Leonius pulled on his beard as his mind thought. "There's always that chance of her changing for the better. She just hasn't seen the light yet."

"Do you think Hatos will be angry with me for disappearing yet again?" Sell asked as she took up a handful of sand and watched it fall into a pile next to them.

"He can come see you as he pleases, Sell," the Elder croaked. "It's up to you to deny him that ability as you choose. Since you've broken your silence he'll wonder why you aren't back."

Sell thought about this for a moment as the sand ran out through her fingers. She stood and helped the Elder to his feet. "I'll head back and meet the four as they're meeting with Hatos." 

The King sat in his circular meeting room as his four Shadow Arche's kneeled before him. The fifth still not accounted for. What he lacked was the other Shadow Arche and prisoners from the Red Kingdom. There were no Grande Arche Rien or Lones among his Shadow Arche's. "Why do you think I'm upset for?"

"We returned with empty hands," Hel replied truthfully. "We slaughtered most of the Red Kingdom upon arrival."

The King narrowed his eyes upon Hel. "What were my orders?"

"To return with the Grand Arche's of the Red Kingdom," Anzel replied looking up to his father. "Our orders were changed by Princess Ananon."

Hatos's face changed then to curious interest. "What did she order? Where did she come from? How did she know of this attack?"

The Shadow Arche's all shrugged not knowing the answers except for one. Knives rose then from his kneeling. "Ananon ordered us to leave. She elbowed Hel so hard in his gut that he blacked out from the lack of oxygen. She saved Grande Arche Lones and Rien along with Rien's family from me and Anzel. Ananon said that the Red Kingdom had been over-killed and the fun was gone. I agreed, naturally."

Hel had been wondering what all he had missed out on. "Why did she have to elbow me so hard for? All I said was Sell."

"That name seems to bother her for some reason." Knives said looking to his friend. "I wouldn't speak it in her presence."

Hel touched his stomach recalling the force of her blow to him. Her strength was on par with his and that was shocking compared to her size and weight. The King sat in his chair looking upon his shadow Arche's. "What happened after you all left? Where did she go?"

That was the question that they all wanted to know. Where had she gone after they left? Anzel rose to stand. "She took off her mask to Grande Arche Lones. She told him to give Rien a messege for her."

"What was this messege?" Hatos inquired towards his son. He leaned forward in his throne to hear what he had to say.

"I'm a Shadow Arche of Grande Arche Hatos. By force I stand here before you today but I have done a good deed. I've stopped my companions from killing Grande Arche Rien and his family. I've stopped them from killing you. Don't forget this when you learn of my name.

"My name is Sell, daughter of Grande Arche Rien. Adopted daughter of Grande Arche Hatos. Forsaken from the 's something I want you to do, Grande Arche Lones. I want you to go to Grande Arche Rien's house and wake him from his slumber that I placed him under.

"Tell him what has happened tonight. Tell him that I am a tool of Grande Arche Hatos and I'll be seen many more times until I'm dead. I'm alive and breathing. I'm no ghost. You are not seeing things either." Anzel swallowed the lump in his throat watching his fathers face change again. Something was forming in his head. "We teleported together but she didn't end her teleportation at the base. She's teleported some place else. After Hel awoke a little later I asked him to track her down but there was no trace of her."

"Her teleportation skills are amazing. Beyond amazing actually." Hel stood then looking at the floor. "Usually when a person teleports they leave behind a sense or trail. She leaves nothing. She just disappeared like a ghost."

Hatos leaned back in his seat propping his head up behind his clasped hands. He looked towards the door thinking deeply as anger built within him. He had created this and it had gotten its freedom. "Very well, Ananon. I'll let you walk about freely for a bit. You'll return home when ready."

"Thanks, father," A voice rang out from behind Hatos's throne making his eyes fly open wide. "I dropped by to say surprise. I came to also congratulate you on your new found win against the enemy. A bit of over-kill but it was quite amusing to watch. Rien and Lones never knew what hit them."

The Shadow Arches rose in surprise as a figure rose behind the Kings seat and step out. Hel pointed at the figure recognizing the scent instantly. "Ananon!"

Hatos looked to his right as his daughter stood there smiling down at him. It took him a moment to find his voice as it came out coldly. "The Shadow Arche's do not follow your orders, daughter. Though I understand why you had them pull out. Why exactly are you saving the enemy for?"

"I'm giving them a fighting chance," Sell smiled looking out towards the other Shadow Arche's. "I'm giving them a bit of time to raise their defenses and show me what they can do. Also I want to train Knives, Hel, and Anzel more. They're lacking in their potentials."

Hart and Cyprianus took offense to this and rose in a cry towards her. "We did what we were told to do unlike someone else!"

Hatos was about to reprimand them but thought better and turned to his daughter as he bit back his anger. "Give them a demonstration, Ananon."

"She couldn't touch a damn fly-" Hart was about to finish his sentence when he was suddenly too winded by Ananon's kick to his gut. Hart stared at her trying to think but his mind was going dark with the lack of oxygen. Her foot twisting in his gut with a straight face was all he saw before falling to the ground.

Hel instinctively flinched as his stomach hurt just watching. This was what had happened to him but without the twisting. She had gone easy on him from the look of things. Cyprianus kept his mouth shut as he watched what happened to Hart. Ananon turned to Cyprianus to see him standing there staring.

She turned away walking back to Hatos to stand at the side of the throne. "The demonstration is done. Anyone else want to challenge me in this decision of training?"

The room was silent. Hatos stood then to turn to his daughter. "I will allow them to be trained but do not over step the rules that I've set for you." Hatos left the room through the side door. "Don't disappear anymore."

Cyprianus knelt down next to the unconscious Hart. He was asleep and breathing thankfully. He had thought that she had killed him. "Since I'm not needed then I'll be taking my leave and bring Hart to his room." He rose with Hart in his arms before bowing slightly to Ananon and leaving the room. He was clearly shaken by what had taken place.

The three men looked to one another before staring at Ananon as she watched Cyprianus leave. They were all wanting to know why she had ordered them to leave the Red Kingdom. Why they had been forced to leave Lones and Rien. It was Anzel who broke the silence in the room.

"What are these rules that you've been placed under? Are they different to ours?"

"Why did you order us to leave the Red Kingdom?" Hel asked firmly as he spoke up after Anzel.

"It wasn't to give them a fighting chance," scoffed Knives. "You said you got there earlier than we did. That gave you a chance to get to know them. What did you find out?"

"I don't have to answer your questions if I don't want too. Though I'll be training you three so I will." Her red gaze looked at each of them before she sat on Hatos's throne. "Grande Arche Rien is my birth father. That explains why I saved him and the family. Grande Arche Lones is like an Uncle to me which is why I saved him from Anzel. I've been living abroad for a bit learning about the other Clans and their leaders." It was the truth. It had been the Elder's that had given her the idea. They had even gone with her at the time. "We left the Red Kingdom to allow the people that were left alive to live further. The Red Kingdom was caught off guard even if they seemed to be alert and well structured."

The men looked to one another rather suspiciously still. Hel stepped forward to stare at Ananon. "How did you know of the attack? Who told you?"

Ananon's eyes stared at Hel's for a moment as he was read by her. She gave a grunt and a small smile. "It's my job to know what goes on. Outside and inside. I know more than you three probably."

"How do you know?" Anzel pressed staring hard at his sister. "Where's your informant?"

"I will not tell you my tricks, brother," Ananon sneered. For once he didn't hold a higher power or authority over her. Only his blood held the power of ruling.

Knives saw that they had come to a stalemate against her and no other questions were to be answered. "When will training begin for us?"

"Tomorrow," came her reply as she stood. "Be ready at dawn." Sell left through a side door that allowed her to head towards the garden. She cared not about what was said then. They were in for a world of hurt. Was this really what she wanted to do though?

Hel was tempted to go after her but was grabbed by the arm and yanked to attention by Anzel. "Hel! Aren't you listening?!"

"He looks like a lost puppy," commented Knives with a grin.

In all respect Hel had been listening but hadn't bothered to answer. "No, I'm listening. Sell won't answer our questions because she just won't and I'm sorry if none of you are happy about that but deal with it!" He gave a snap at them all before running through the side door after her, unable to keep himself there any longer. He had to see her and talk with her!Knives and Anzel were rather surprised by his attitude then about the topic. Knives sighed as he pocketed his hands. "As I thought. He's so caught up in seeing her again that he's pushing everything aside."

"Wait," Anzel looked to Knives confused. "He likes Sell-I mean Ananon?"

"Wasn't that apparent enough when we were all younger?" Knives asked with a raised brow. Obviously the Prince had missed the signs.

Anzel opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "No. I never payed attention to Hel much. I never bothered with his feelings towards Ananon."

"Wait, if Ananon knows her real family and we're calling her Ananon and not Sell, is she ok with us calling her Sell instead of Ananon?" Knives asked looking towards the side door and back to Anzel.

It was confusing. Though the question was answered upon Hart and Hel. "Ananon." With that he turned and left the round meeting room to head into the tunnels. It was better to be safe than sorry it seemed. 

Sell stopped walking when she heard the long strides running after her. She turned to see Hel running to catch her. "Ananon!" Her red gaze, as terrifying as it seemed to others unknowingly, softened at the man as he stopped in the tunnel towering over her. Now that she was closer to him her head came up to his stomach. The Endermen genes had really shot him up. He was taller than the tunnels and had to hunch over. "Hel? What's the matter? You'll knock yourself out if you run any faster."

"I came to talk to you," he said with a smile. Happy to be around her again. "I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't realize it was you under that mask. I feel so stupid now."

Sell turned to continue on her way into the garden. "Don't be. You didn't know I'd show up there. No one had been told. It was my surprise to everyone." She looked back at him for a brief moment to check him and saw that he followed after her slowly. "How's your father?"

Hel shrugged touching his hair as it skimmed the ceiling. "He's good. He's proud of me."

"Of course," she snorted in reply. "It's a huge honor to uphold the titles and ranks that we have." Even more so hers. "I don't believe small chit-chat like this was why you followed me."

Hel gave a pause in his following as he processed what she was saying. "Quiet sharp still. Maybe sharper than before," he muttered and went after her. "We can discuss in the garden?"

"Sure," she said as they reached the destination. The tunnel to the garden had been redone. The stairs had been prettied up. Stonebrick stairs lined with wood stairs. Small insets in the wall for hands to grasp. It was nice. As the two stepped outside in the afternoon glow Sell saw that the once large garden had shrank since she had grown up more.

Hel too gave a look around and felt much bigger than the small space. His blue gaze casted upwards towards the fading sky. "Things change when you get older. It's been a while since I've been up here."

"I second that," voiced Sell with her back to Hel as she looked up at the steep jagged cliffs of the mountain. "Hel,do you like being here?"

His blue gaze studied her then wondering where this conversation was going. "I do. Though it's a pain getting around now. I teleport ninety percent of the time." When they were kids it was him asking the deep serious questions. How the tables turn.

"There's a place that you wouldn't have to bend over when walking. You'd be able to walk normally. I've been building it since I've been gone with the help from the Elders." She turned around to look up at him. Her red gaze darkened with color telling him just how serious she was about this. "I plan to make a better world than what Hatos is trying to create. There will be no more smiling faces or laughter when he accomplishes his dream."

It was like the wind had been knocked out of him again. His heart gave a jump and a stutter before he found himself on his knees in the grass. "Over throw your father?" He gasped. "I thought you wanted to serve him? Carry out his plans?"

She gave a firm shake of her head saying no. "It was nothing but a ploy to get everyone to like me. I had to throw off their suspicions and go along with Elders saw this early on but didn't say anything." Thank goodness for that. The plan to over throw Hatos had been slowly developing among the Elders. They only needed another weapon at their side to carry out the plan fully. Sell had been the desired weapon. "I'm not about to allow innocent people lose their family to him or the evil. Though I can't make this happen over night. I need a chance to break away properly and show him what he's created."

Hel's head dropped then to hang as he stared at the grass. What was he hearing? His sweet and innocent Sell wasn't as innocent and sweet as he thought! "This...This is..." He couldn't find the words to say to her about the whole situation.

Sell looked at him thinking she had been wrong. When she had spoken too much on the topic and watched him go to his knees she thought this had been a big mistake. "Hel, I'm sorry. I can't stand Hatos or calling him father. I always knew who my real father was. I always knew where I was born and it wasn't here. You know that too." She feared the worst; that she'd have to kill him then and there.

"This is fucking brilliant!" Hel surged up roaring out as his arms struck upwards towards the sky. "Finally! I'll be set free!"

Her mouth gaped open in surprise. Slightly caught off guard by his actions and took a step back to be on the safe side. "What? Set free? You'll join me then?"

He was suddenly lifting Sell up and throwing her up into the sky before catching her again. His long nimble legs dancing and spinning them about as he laughed with the biggest smile. "Oh, my Lady! You have no idea how long I've awaited this day! I always knew you'd set me free! The moment I met you my father told me to always keep you near and dear!" He held her to his chest adoringly and tilted her head up to look into his blue eyes. "I made a promise to you after your transformation process had happened. I slipped in and vowed my life to you. You've come back to fetch your loyal servant!"

Sell was in a state of shock as she had been thrown about like a doll and held dearly the next. She blinked and came back to herself. "Hel, put me down."

The Endermen halfing did as ordered and set her on her feet before going down on one knee with head bowed. "Yes, my Lady. My apologies."

She stared at Hel for a moment, still unsure of what had just taken place. It occured to her that he had placed himself in a servants position willingly and without order from her. "Very well then. You will be my body guard and butler. When I cannot be bothered with a job I'll give it to you to carry out. You will be accompanied by two children that I've taken up as servants as well while away. How do you feel about this?"

Hel's blue gaze lit up with happiness. He bowed his head to her then as he addressed her. "My Lady, I am yours to command. My body is your vessel for whatever reason that you need to get accomplished or to carry out. I will do as ordered by you." He looked up at her with his chest puffed out proudly. "What will be the first manner of business?"

A smile formed on her lips then. It was just the beginning. "We will act like this never happened. We must avoid all suspicions." She stepped forward to give Hel's forehead a soft peck. "My dearest, brother."

Hel gave a smirk and winked. This was an order. "Will do, dearest sister."


	11. Chapter 11 Knives' true self

Ch.10

Hatos had been sending out small bands of Lesser Demons to spy or spread rumors within other towns and villages. They were trying to stir things up. Sell had been watching them and staying a few nights within the towns or villages listening to the chatter. One man struck up her curiosity that would slip in and out of topic. A man called Dra'tor who was the son of a leader in the sands.

She kept that name within her memory as something to look up and seek out later on. He seemed to be of some importance of a kingdom or something from years past. He had a brother who wanted the throne but the old Arche had handed it down to Dra'tor instead. This had caused the oldest brother to leave and create his own kingdom. Hel sat in the corner of the bar reading the newspaper while keeping a keen eye on Sell.

They had been doing these small jobs to avoid being stuck in the tunnels. Poor Hel had been itching to get outside. The garden wasn't doing him any good anymore ever since he had pledged his loyalty to Sell. He was on the edge of his seat to get out of the tunnels with eagerness and Sell had bitten him back from getting too worked up. She pulled him into one of the hidden tunnels one day and gave him a swift slap across his face that jolted him to his senses again.

The stinging pain that had been inflicted to his face made his hand touch the now healed cheek. After her slap there were clear nail marks that had scratched him which made all the guys of the barracks hound him on telling them who his new interest was and how he had been sneaking out to find his excitement. This embarrassed him greatly to the point of his face turning as red as a beet that was in front of him at the time. It all ended when Knives walked in and the room went silent, seeing as he disliked loud voices. Knives only grinned at him and turned his face towards him better to see what damage had been done to him. "My poor brother. You've been put in your place by someone, eh? It's never a good idea to let your mouth run wildly."

Hel had slapped Knives's hand away and gave him a glare before turning away before the two sat together talking about things that were happening in the tunnels. Of course they also spoke of the training that had been going on in the mornings with Sell. With her teaching them the guys had made leaps at getting better with their abilities. She showed them small tricks and techniques that she had learned from the Elders but not everything. The training also let her understand about their transformations and weaknesses.

She knew how to use them to Hatos's advantage and how she could defeat them if she needed too one day. Upon these outings that they had been going on it allowed her to teach Hel more things than she was willing to share with the others. These things were to be strictly kept to ones self. Hel's blue gaze stared only at Sell as she sat at the bar talking with the bar tender about minor things. Something was stirring that caught Hel's attention but he knew that Sell had known about it moments before he had. Without a moment more of sitting there Sell was at the door of the bar holding the door open to a man that had come from the sands from the looks of him. Hel rose seeing her face as she stared into the face of her father.

Hel sat to Sell's right as Grande Arche Rien sat across from his daughter. He had a feel about him that meant business. "Why have you come here?"

"I'm in no shape to say," she replied curtly. "I can not. Try again?"

"Stirring up trouble? I know what's going on. A messege was sent to me by an informant that I had stationed here. He told me that he had sighted you here," Rien paused as a female server came over and handed out drinks with food before leaving them. "You're out here collecting information for that bastard? I know you had nothing to do with the attack and did what you could for us. I thank you."

"He certainly speaks a lot," muttered Hel as he ate his mushroom soup.

Sell looked to him for a second before looking at her father. "We are collecting information, yes. It's nothing to do with you or anyone at the Red Kingdom. That's all I can say on the subject." She cut into her steak as her red gaze stared at the cooked meat and avoided eye contact.

"You were such a pitiful lier," Rien said with a smile and laughed as he cut into his chicken. "You do the same thing as your mother. Avoid looking at someone."

Sell heaved a sigh as she chewed before speaking over the steak. "Father, it would be in your best interest to keep your head down and mind your own business. We have a rabid dog that bites anyone that pokes their nose into our business. I don't want to kill him so soon. Understand?"

Rien stared at his daughter as Sell's red eyes held his gaze. Chills went over him that caused him to give a slight shake. "Very well. I'll do as you say. What will come of this if I keep minding my business? For how long?"

"I'll tell you when it's safe again," she bit into another piece of steak and looked towards the door warily. "Hel, go outside and stop Knives. Take him else where while I and my father have a chat."

Hel was gone in a teleportation in an instant leaving Rien with his daughter in the bar. Sell looked at her father and went back to eating. "You have caused trouble I hope you know."

Rien hadn't sensed anyone following him and didn't know that there had been back up stationed in the village. "My apologies, daughter. To be honest I came here to kill you but-"

"Your fatherly instincts and feelings got in the way. You can not kill your long lost daughter that was to be a decoy for Sin." Her red gaze narrowed and grew cold. "It's better off if I remain out of your sight. If we keep meeting like this it'll cause me problems in the future. If I want to meet with you I'll come to you. I know what is moving about more than you at this moment."

The air between father and daughter had turned slightly unappealing. Sell wasn't in the least bit happy with what her father had brought about unknowingly. She knew Knives could be side tracked by Hel easily but the others that were within the bar all eyed her suspiciously. Hatos would have many questions now. Questions that she hated to answer on this surprise meeting.

The door opened with a shout from outside and Knives flung Hel over the tables and went crashing into the bar itself sending the bartender and other occupents scattering with screams. Knives stood there glaring at Sell. "What's the meaning of this?! Eating with the enemy?!"

Sell placed the cloth on the table and stood to stand in front of her father giving the cold glare right back at Knives. "This was a surprise. You did well in following him and doing your job but now I must do mine. Information is what we want and it is what we will have. Stop causing a rucus." She looked towards where Hel was getting up and brushing himself off. "Take Hel out of here. I don't want other people bothering me. That's an order."

"Hatos gives the orders, Ananon, not you!" Knives growled drawing his iron sword and weilding it. "You're a traitor!"

This had been what Knives had wanted all this time. Dirt to ruin her name. Knives advanced attacking first with a downward stroke. He spun around quickly to do a side swipe that were both dodged before Sell brought out her own sword. Knives was like a double edged sword in his personality and actions. If he saw a wrong some where he would eliminate it without was about to jump in to take on Knives but Sell gave a shake of her head. "Grande Arche, Rien! Leave here immediately!" She barked as she clashed with Knives.

"Oh no he doesn't!" Snapped Knives as he teleported to reappear atop the table swinging his sword at Rien's neck when Rien was suddenly gone in seconds. Rien suddenly found himself standing in the Red Kingdom square with the water fountain splashing loudly. He blinked and looked around expecting to see Sell but she was gone. How had that happened?

Sell's blade struck down the back of Knives causing him to cry out in agony as he felt his flesh get severed deeply and blood flowed freely. Her blade was suddenly piercing the thin flap of skin beneath Knives chin and angled his face upwards to her. "I do not appreciate you or your antics, Knives. Do not bother yourself with things that happen unexpectantly. I will speak to father when we return myself and you will see that it hadn't been my idea in the least!" Her head looked to Hel then as she whipped her blade sideways and slitting under his neck just a little. "Take him home!"

Before Knives could object he was gone in a teleportation and was back in the tunnels before being slammed in the center of the floor by Hel. Knives and Hel were suddenly scuffling on the floor, blood splattering and pooling around when Hatos entered from all of the rucus and saw the gory sight. "Enough! What's the meaning of this?!"

Sell appeared in a teleportation then standing atop of Knives that Hel was pinning still from their scuffle. "Hello, father. We need to have a long chat in private. I'll also explain why I didn't kill Knives when I so badly needed too."

"Some one better explain it right now or I'll be killing all of you!" Hatos barked and looked at Knives annoyed. "Clean yourself up! Don't report back until that's done! Hel, come with me and Ananon!" The old man stormed off towards his office with Ananon in step behind him. Hel sprang off Knives and sprinted off after them to leave Knives to pick himself up and hobble off to get some healing.

The door of Hatos's office slammed shut as Sell plopped herself down in an updated chair made of wool as Hel stood behind her leaning against the wall. Hatos sat back in his chair staring solely at his daughter. "What's all this about? Why did Knives come back all bloodied and injured?"

Sell went on with the the story of what happened. Hatos looked rather interested when the word spy came into play from Grande Arche Rien. As Sell finished up the incident report Hatos leaned forward to prop himself on his desk. "So Knives is a problem in this? Is that what you're saying?"

"It would've gone more smoothly if he hadn't done what he did. I've already dealt with him and I suspect he's regretting the fact he just fought me." She crossed her right leg over her left. "He's gotten better from his lessons. He's still lacking though. Won't be much longer until he's a pro."

Hatos looked at Hel then in a studying gaze. "What of Hel? Making improvments?"

"Very much so," Sell replied with a nod. "Everyone is. At the next raid or big battle you'll be seeing quite the fire power."

He was rather eager to see this and gave a smile for his daughter. "I'll be waiting. As for Knives, He'll be following Anzel from now on. Just so you don't kill him, my dear."

Sell was pleased with this but not happy about it. She thanked her father before leaving with Hel following after her.

"Well, one down and two to go." Hel whispered not looking at Sell as they walked side by side. "Was this what you wanted to happen?"

Far from it was what she wanted to say but her mouth wouldn't work at that moment. Her mind pondered on her words more before she stopped him. "Unplanned. It's not a problem though. I can still go about what is to be done."Sell went on down the hall as Hel walked on after her but slipped next to her right side again.

"Very well then. I'll not worry about the jerk."

It was pushing their luck but Sell didn't care what she pushed right then. They showed up in the nursing ward where they saw Knives laying on his stomach with his back exposed to the light that the doctors worked by. Knives had scented them long before and heard their familiar footsteps. "What do you two want? I don't talk with traitors!"

"I came by to tell you that you really blew it today," Sell replied flatly. "You stepped out of line and not only did you attack me but you also attacked your brother. Father isn't happy with you."

Knives looked over his shoulder at her with a glare that would stop a hundred men and strike fear in them. "So you blackened my name to father?! That's all you wanted to do!"

"Enough!" Sell barked causing the doctors to pause in their work. "Knives, father says you'll be accompaning Anzel from now on. I and Hel will be carrying out our own plans of putting out rumors and such still. You can't be trusted if the enemy shows up unexpected again."

"Completely ruined it for us when we were trying to get information from the Grande Arche Rien, Knives." Hel said then folding his arms. "He was literally in the palm of Ananon's hands! Not to mention you deserved your butt to get kicked by Ananon."

Knives flung his cup of water at them both that was struck out of the air by Hel before it reached Sell. Sell turned away to walk out but paused briefly to look back at Knives. "I don't hate you nor do I harbor ill will towards you, Knives. I apologize for striking you down like I did. Please heal well and take care of your body."

Hel looked at Knives for a moment more before leaving behind her. As he caught up with Sell she was stopped by Hel's mentor Inohani. "I heard what happened in the village of Acacius. Can't believe Knives screwed up like that."

Sell waved her hand to dismiss the issue. "He did what he felt was right. It did look like I had turned traitor but it was a complete surprise to me. I'm not worried about it in the least but father has placed him under brothers watch now. Hel will be my guard now."

Inohani nodded in approval of this. "Knives is too brash at times. Is he like that during training too?"

"He's different during training but you act one way at one moment and different in another." Sell excused herself from the conversation to head to her stood with Inohani watching her go briefly before looking to his mentor.

"I did what I had to do. I know it wasn't right but it was needed."

"I understand that," Inohani said placing a hand on Hel's muscled shoulder. "I'm not here to reprimand you for the actions that were taken. I came to warn you. Knives has changed. I'm not sure what's happened to him but I've been noticing some oddities in his behavior. Please be careful around him?"

Hel gave a slow nod as he took this information in. "I'll tell Ananon about this as well. Two eyes are better than one."

Inohani turned away walking off down the tunnel and teleported away some place within the base. Hel went on his way towards his own room to rest as his mind pondered over what had been told to him. Was the training the cause of the odd behavior or something else?


	12. Chapter 12 Sovor's Return

Ch.11

A jet black horse with white stockings and a white blaze on its muzzle plodded down a path towards a growing town called Grenville. The rider was an aging man with pepper black hair and white bangs. Despite his age he looked rather good and able bodied. He was in his forties now but almost to his fifties. His horse stopped at a small house that was a bakery, allowing the rider to dismount and step inside.

The man's golden gaze caught site of the portal maker Socaza. Socaza sat at his table reading the paper when his guest took a seat in front of him. "Morning, Sovor. It's been quite some time since I've seen you. What rock did you crawl out from?"

Sovor placed an emerald upon the table in front of the portal maker. "My payment to you for the help you gave me. As for the rock, there isn't one. I've been walking about in plain sight."

"Plain sight indeed," hummed Socaza as he took the emerald and pocketed it. "Aeno saw Knives speaking with you one day. I find myself wanting to inquire about that meeting."

"My horse was lame and I didn't know where a stable was to put him. He helped me," Sovor replied staring at the paper that Socaza had put down. "It seems theres a lot of strange things going on lately. Many more raids are happening."

"Always will," yawned Socaza as he sat back in his chair. "Since you've been out of pocket I would be correct in assuming you haven't heard the news about the Famous Five of the King?"

He had been hoping Socaza would speak of them. He too leaned back in his chair. "You are correct. Rumors have it that Grande Arche Rien's long lost daughter has showed up and saved him from a raid done by Grande Arche Hatos."

"You're not totally out of the know," grinned Socaza before he drank his bottle of water. "She did do that. She's returned to Grande Arche Hatos though and explained it to him. He hasn't punished her for some reason. It's quite surprising to me."

If Hatos hadn't punished the young lady by now then there must've been a valid reason for doing what she did that night. "She's very interesting to me, Socaza. Is there any way that I can speak with her? I want to know more about her."

Socaza saw a gleam in his old friend's eyes and twirled the water in the bottle around. The morning light glittering through the glass and dancing on the swirling water. "You'd better be careful. She is untouchable. As for your request I'll see what I can do. I'll probably send Aeno out there with a request for her to handle."

"That'd be much appreciated, Socaza!" Sovor thanked his friend deeply. "Oh, it'll need to be done quite soon. I'll be leaving for the Red Kingdom after we're done here."

"Oh?" Socaza asked as he placed the bottle on the table while his water stirred itself into a vortex before dissipating into calmness again. "What business do you have at the Red Kingdom? Such a fast worker you are."

"We've been very close friends. This is business that I cannot discuss with you," Sovor was firm in this thinking on the subject. He hadn't told anyone of the business he had to do within the Red Kingdom. It was very personal.

Socaza wasn't hurt by him not telling anything. He just shrugged. "That's fine. I'll want you to be careful. The Grande Arche Rien and Lones are on their toes a lot more lately since the raid happened." He thought about it for a moment before snapping his fingers. "How about I have Ananon meet you there?"

Sovor stiffened at this thought before relaxing again as he thought it over. "It wouldn't be bad. It would be very brief like I want it to be."

"What exactly are you planning to do with Sell? A take-down would be suicidal." Socaza stated picking up his cup and drinking from it.

"It's time that things were settled between me and my ex-wife." Sovor replied with a smirk. "That wretch of a woman! The truth of what she's done must be heard!"

"Revenge hmm?" Socaza shrugged picking up his paper again. "Who is your ex-wife?"

Sovor stood without replying. "Thank you for the brief meeting. I'll be on my way to the Red Kingdom now. I want Sell there as quick as possible." He turned without waiting for his friend's reply and left.

Socaza left the paper on the table and left soon after. He stood in the market square looking around before turning to his son who sat on a bench. "I see you heard all of that. You were on the other side of the room behind the man in the black hat."

Aeno nodded his head before standing up. "I'll go fetch Sell."

"Wait," Socaza ordered.

Aeno paused in his steps before turning to look at his dad.

"You have a feeling like there's something big about to happen somewhere?"

Both son and father were silent for a moment before Aeno spoke up. "What ever happens, make sure that we're neutral to both sides."

Aeno left his dad to head off towards the underground tunnels of the Kings' base. It really surprised Socaza that no one had found Hatos's base yet. People weren't explorers like they were so many years ago. It was a bit depressing about the children of today.

Aeno had spent half the day getting to the base. His horse taken and placed in the stable to rest. He walked down the tunnel that went to Sell's room and stood before her oak door. A loud knock from his knuckles made the silent room come to life on the other side. The door opened for Aeno to see a half awake Sell standing there with disheveled hair and yawning.

"Aeno," Sell yawned in a faint breath before sighing. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to come back until-

"That's not important!" Aeno hissed stepping into Sell's room and shutting the door behind him to give them privacy. "Look, there's a man named Sovor looking for you. I don't like him because he's a spy and the worst one ever. He's ruthless in getting information unlike you and Hel. He's gone to the Red Kingdom to meet with your father I think."

Sell stepped back from Aeno to get her personal space back. "Sovor? Where did he come from?"

"I'm surprised Hatos hasn't told you about him. He used to work alongside Hatos a long time ago. Back when the Famous Five were still around. Look, he'll be at the Red Kingdom at any moment!" Aeno exclaimed pointing at the door. "What do you think your father will say to this guy about you?! He might have a grudge on you or your family some where!"

She was confused. Hatos knew this Sovor but why would he have a grudge against her family for? Her eyes flew wide then. "Hatos wouldn't have! He sent this man to kill my family because of what I did?!"

"Maybe?!" Aeno shrugged dramatically and opened her room door. "You have to get home! Quick!"

Sell was gone in a teleportation, not even bothering to knock on Hel's door to tell him what was going on. Aeno left her room and came face to face with Hel who was bent over at the waist to his level. "What's going on here?"

"Sell went back home. Her father needed her for something. A mission of intel on another so-called 'kingdom'. It sprang up yesterday stating they worked under Hatos." Aeno spoke slowly and clearly as he remained in a locked stare with Hel.

Hel turned and went back to his room. "It's her work. Though today was her day of resting. She's too nice to her family sometimes." The door shut allowing Aeno to walk down the tunnel before flat out running back to the front. He couldn't spend another minute in the place when he wasn't supposed to be there.

He took a rested Pinto and left the base as fast as the Pinto could gallop. The feeling that something bad was about to happen clenched at his gut all the way back to the small village that he and his father lived in temporarily. Things that involved Sell seemed to be very personal.

Sell reappeared in the town square of the Red Kingdom dressed like one of the villagers to blend in. She always had a shirt on hand to put on when times like this came up. If anyone was looking for her it would be at the farm house. She set off down the gravel path towards the upper hillside where the farming fields were. As she stood at the front gate of the farm house she saw her mother outside leaning on the fence watching the horses graze.

Out in the field was her horse Garos and other horses. Garos picked his head up and gave a whinny out to her before going back to grazing. He seemed to enjoy his freedom and had settled into his fake skin to blend in with others. She opened the fence gate and closed it behind her as her feet carried her over to Aumi.

Aumi heard the gate and looked towards it to see her daughter. She smiled warmly. "Sen, welcome home."

"Thank you, mother," Sell replied. "I'm Sell though."

Aumi stared at her daughter and gasped. "Se...ll? Sell? Is it really...?"

Sell gave a tight hug to her mother to show her that she wasn't seeing things. Immediately her mother hugged her in return and burst into tears. "It really is! Sell! I never thought I'd see you again!"

They remained that way for a while as her mother sobbed into her shoulder and finally got control over herself as she stepped back to look her daughter over with a big smile. "You look just like me. Both you and Sen do. Though you and Sen have your fathers eyes. Are you back for good?"

"No. I'm here from a tip that someone gave me. A man is supposed to be looking for me and I thought he had come here. I guess I arrived long before he did," chuckled Sell before turning towards her horse Garos. "Garos has been well cared for I see."

"He eats none stop!" Aumi exclaimed looking towards the white stallion. "I've never seen a horse eat as much as he has. How do you know his name?"

"Ananon told me," Sell replied as she folded her arms. "He's a strong horse."

"I belive it was Toc who rode him and got quite the scare of his life. He decided to use Garos in a race." Aumi glanced at her daughter who grinned at the story. "You already know, don't you?"

"No, no, keep going." Sell smiled holding back her laughter.

"Your brother won the race but he was thrown off Garos's back and thought he had lost the horse. The horse just kept going. Well, he returned that night with his earnings and looked out in the field. 'I'll be damned if the ghost is back!' Were his exact words." Aumi began laughing at her son. "He's been calling the horse Ghost."

"Suitable name for a stallion that moves so fast," chuckled Sell. "Garos didn't feel Toc get flung off. It's why he kept running."

"I assumed so too. How did the horse know to return here though?" Aumi asked looking out towards Garos.

"Where his master places him, he'll stay until his master returns to fetch him."

"Very well trained," Aumi said turning to go inside. "I'll start on lunch."

"I must take my leave, mother. I have a man to track down." Sell gave her mom another hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Be safe."

"I'm saddened to see you go so soon, Sell. When are you going to leave Hatos?" Aumi clasped her daughters hands with her own. "Why are you still with the enemy for?"

"I must be with the enemy to know their positions. I do this to protect those that I love. Take care, mom." Sell got out of her mothers grasp and whistled for Garos who charged up, leaping the fence and stood before her.

Sell pulled herself up on Garos's back before turning him and jumping the fence to streak off down the gravel path again. Aumi ran to the front gate and waved her goodbye. As the white horse made its way into town Aumi went inside to make lunch.

As Sovor made his way towards the upper fields of the kingdom he was passed on the gravel path by a white horse and rider. The speed of the horse startled him and he watched as the rider kept in control of the horse precisely under such high speeds. "She rides like a devil," he muttered to himself before turning around and heading up the path.

It didn't take him long to suddenly be standing in front of a farm house that he had tracked down to be Aumi's new home. He knocked on the door which opened rather swiftly. A beaming Aumi standing there. "Sell?!"

"Regrettably, it's not Sell, Sovor said with a smile. "It is just I."

Aumi was going to shut the door on him when the door was stopped. "Let me alone, Sovor!"

"Let you alone? Let you get away with what you've done?" Sovor chuckled. "No. That's not possible."

Sovor let himself into the house and shut the door behind him. The lights in the kitchen shut off and the house was silent. All cooking had paused and it seemed that lunch would be late.


	13. Chapter 13 Aumi's Death

Ch.12

Rien walked about the small town that Sell had been in. They had scoured the whole place since the meeting that had gone awry. "I can't believe she's already gone," muttered Rien as he sat in the same pub. "What the heck is going on?"

"Beats me," Lones said over his milk. "It's amazing that you let yourself be followed."

This again? How many more times would the topic be brought up? It had been his mistake for not looking over his back. Rien sighed getting up. "She's not here anymore. Lets head back."

Lones stood and stepped after his friend. "Look, Sell will show up again one day. The conversation between the two of you wasn't finished. You know she wouldn't do that."

"How do I know? She's changed so much since she was little!" Rien replied fighting back the emotions that were fighting inside of him about the whole situation. "We've been gone from home too long. We need to get back."

That was true. They had been gone for a few days now. The sighting of Sell had screwed their mission and of course Rien had to go see her. They had all been watched though. Lones heaved a sigh as they got on their horses and rode back towards the Red Kingdom. It would take them two days to return though.

Aumi had been forced to sit on the couch as Sovor stood over her. "How dare you leave me like you did that day. The day of the harsh winter storm that took so many lives due to starvation and dehydration! You left not caring if we lived or died!"

"You were the one who drug me out to that winter land. I knew we wouldn't survive there! You were just as selfish as I was," Aumi shot back at him with a glare.

"This can't be blamed on me, woman! You and I have a son together and I'm going to take you back home! Rien has no need for a wretched woman like you!" Sovor grabbed Aumi's arm and yanked her up off the couch before she could protest.

"I have children with the King!" Aumi snapped trying to wrench herself out of Sovor's grasp. "I have four kids!"

Sovor detained her other arm with a tighter hold. "You mean to tell me that you care about these kids more than your other son?! Morvan would be devestated if he heard you say that!"

"I never wanted to be your wife," she growled. "You forced my parents hands to allow the marriage! I would've been happier from the beginning with Rien! You couldn't stand to see that though!"

A swift strike across Aumi's face caused her to cease in talking to grasp her stinging cheek. Before she could say anything else she was suddenly in a different place. A tall person that wore a black hood and a skeleton mask. She was placed in a room and left inside. The person stood on the other side of the door staring at her. "I won't hurt you but you must remain calm. The ball is now up to be served by anyone. Just wait for who ever comes to save you now."

Aumi was still speechless as the man left her alone. Looking around she saw that she was in a room, a nice room, with white frosted windows, a fire place, a long sky blue rug in the middle, a desk on the right, a bed in the upper right corner, a table and chairs to eat at, a wardrobe, and a chair staring at the two tall window that looked out into the hallway. Her knees which had been shaking so bad when she was being grasped by Sovor finally gave out beneath her. She sat on the long rug crying. She was thankful that she hadn't been taken by him again but she was also afraid.

What would happen to her now? Even if the man had said he wouldn't kill her what was she doing here for? Why had she been taken? Who would come save her? No one knew she had been taken.

Sovor was now grasping air. Nothing. No warmth from a body that had once been there before him. "What...?! What's happened?! Where did that woman go?!"

The man that had the black hooded cloak and skeleton mask was now standing in front of the fire staring at Sovor's back. He gave a dark chuckle that caused Sovor to turn around. Sovor pointed a finger at the man confused. "Who are you? Are you the King?!"

"Not my place to give you answers. Good luck finding the 'wretch' though. I'll be watching." The man was gone just like he had appeared.

Sovor was at a loss of where to go or what to do now. His plans had been foiled, ruined, and completely shattered now since he didn't have Aumi. "Damn it!" He stormed through the house rigging it with TNT. With Redstone at the front of the house leading to the TNT he lit the fuse with a Redstone torch and sprinted off as the sizzling started up from the first charge. Three seconds later the house was going away in explosions and then up in flames with fire. He was on his horse and leaping the fence gate and leaping the fence on the cliff to land on a villagers house before having the horse leap onto someones balcony and leap a final time down to the path below.

The black and white stocking horse streaked through the kingdom to the West Gate and was gone. The explosions caused all of the villagers to stop in their tracks to see what was going on. Sell turned Garos around to see the rest of the explosions going off. Her heart froze as her body went cold in fear. "Mother...Mother!"

She screamed urging Garos back towards the exploding house that was going up in flames. "Mother! No!"

Garos charged up the winding path with gravel flying. The explosions now over with as fire ate up the remains of the house. Sell didn't wait for Garos to stop as he trotted towards the burning house as she jumped off and ran inside the flames. Sell ran through the remains as the flames burned at her arms and legs. "Mom?! Mom?!"

Neighbors came with water buckets to put out the fire but it was no use. The fire was just too hot to put out.

"Sell?!" Skelar screamed from outside as he faintly saw the figure of the young woman. "Sell! Get out!"

Sell ignored the cries that called out to her from outside. She went from one room to the next searching for her mother but found nothing left. What she did manage to find was her mothers diary and took it from the floor before the fire could reach it. Sell leapt from the second story window to the ground below where Skelar caught her and fell into a heap together. The neighbors helped them up and drug them away from the now collapsing house as it burned away.

It was the hardest thing that Sell had to do. Watch the house burn away with no trace of her mothers body. Nothing could help the house now.

It was around midnight and Garos had remained by Sell's side as she sat on the ground watching the ash smoke. Skelar showed up once again with food for her but it seemed that Sell was in her own world of grief. He placed the tray of food down next to her. He could see that no ones voice would reach her but her mothers. He placed his jacket around her to keep her warm and sat down next to her.

"Your house was really nice. It was the grandest thing in the kingdom. It's a shame to see it go," Skelar said hesitantly.

"Where's my dad?" She whispered hoarsely.

"He left with Lones to look for you in that other town. Dad sent a letter saying they'd be back tomorrow around the afternoon." Skelar was now wondering how the Grande Arche would handle the loss of his wife. "Your brothers are out in the next town with your sister Sen. It's amazing that no one else was hurt in this. What's going on that made them target your mom for? Were they targeting you as well? Or Sen?"

"Stop talking," Sell hissed curling in a ball as her head rested on her knees and her arms wrapped about her legs. "Let me alone to think. Thank you for the food but I'm not hungry. Give it to Garos."

Skelar was going to argue but Garos suddenly blocked his view of Sell and began to eat the food that was brought with a lot of munching. Sell stood and gave Skelar's jacket back as she walked off in silence not telling him where she was going. Garos walked after her with slow strides seeing that his master was in grief and wasn't her usual self. He gave a snort through his nostrils and rubbed his nose against her back.

Sell gave him no attention back. She trudged off to the abandoned and broken down houses outside of the kingdom where the beginnings of the Red Kingdom used to be. Climbing to the bell tower of the old church she sat there alone and in the dark with only the moonlight streaming through the windows. All she could do was wait for her father to come back home. She sat there in silence as her mind replayed the explosions and the fire that claimed her mothers life.

Garos walked around the church giving out loud whinnies to his master but was given no sign back. He had no orders to stay or to go. He was in a free wandering state. The stallion gave a snort before turning around and plodding back into the kingdom to stand at the fountain in the center of the kingdom. This was where they had met the man that had been taking care of him when his master had left after the terrible attack.

He would stand out in the pastures with the other horses and listen to the bells ringing for each grave that had been filled. He had been worried about his master but felt that she hadn't been the one among those. He had been right about that feeling. His master had returned and looked strong. The white stallion stood at the fountain staring out at the East Gate waiting for the man to come back.


	14. Chapter 14 Search for Resolve

Ch.13

The Elder Leonius stood on the beach watching the waves lap at his feet. High Demon Inohani stood on the upper beach behind him. "It's been done, sir. Aumi is safe."

Leonius smiled turning away from the waves that rolled in to look at his helper. "Very good. Now things will turn as they should be. It's time for my very last lesson to be learnt by Grande Arche Sell. It is the most important one to help her in her plan to be of help to the other clans."

"It's a bit rough don't you think?" Inohani asked walking over the sand to be closer to the Elder. "This will damage a lot of people."

"It also strengthens them. Just watch though. No one saw just how important Aumi was to them until she was gone. She was the one thread that kept the other threads together. Without that thread things will start to unravel and go astray or be woven into other pieces." The elder was beaming from ear to ear. Proud of himself and his final teaching. "When Sell comes around to the side that had been planned from the start give her my letter I've written for her."

The High Demon bowed to his superior before wrapping an arm around his waist and taking him off in a teleportation to Aumi. Aumi sat in the bed staring at the door when two people appeared before her suddenly. Was she dreaming now?

"Aumi," Leonius said warmly as he hobbled over to her. "I'm Elder Leonius. You don't know me but I'll explain everything to you. Well, as much as I can at least."

Aumi saw that she wasn't dreaming and stood up slightly surprised. "How did you get here? How did I get here? We all just suddenly appeared here and by the same person." She looked up at Inohani who left the room by teleporting out.

"Come, my dear. Lets take a seat by the fire and talk things over," hummed the Elder as he hobbled off to a chair.

The next day both Kings of the Red Kingdom returned around midday. All of the kingdom was talking about the explosions and the fire. The guards on the wall alerted Rien the moment who came through the East Gate. "Sir! Your house was blown up to bits and burned to the ground! Your wife...we think she died."

Rien was urging his horse through the kingdom as fast as it could when another pair of galloping hooves joined him. He looked back to see the white stallion hot on his trail and gaining giving out a cry to him. The two horses leapt the front gate and stopped in front of what used to be the farm house. It was all burnt ash now. The barn had burned a little but was still usable.

Rien got off his horse and stepped into the remains of his farm house. Nothing was there anymore. Lones appeared and stared in shock at the disaster. "The guards said that Skelar came by to help but it was already too late. They also said that Sell was here searching the house as it was burning but Aumi couldn't be found. They saw Sell walking through the kingdom but lost her. They said she looked pretty destroyed."

Rien sank to his knees breaking down. "We all are. Lones, what am I to do?" His head tipped back as he sobbed and screamed out in pained anguish. "Aumi! Aumi!"

Lones stood outside of the burnt house feeling unable to help his friend. He knew what he was going through. The day when Skelar set his wife ablaze, her screams of horror as she was burnt alive. He had been too shocked and terrified to help her. His chest pained him as he recalled all of the things that Aumi did for him after the terible incident.

He too began to cry for the great loss of the kingdom. Skelar showed up shortly after to see both men crying. The loss of Aumi was great since she had been a huge help in the community of the kingdom. Lones instructed his son to find Sell and bring her to them. "I've tried, dad. I've looked all over the kingdom and she isn't here."

"The horse is here still. Maybe he knows where Sell is? Have him find her," Lones ordered as he struggled to regain control over himself.

Garos looked over to Skelar and gave a gruff whinny before plodding over to him to get affection from the young man. He lifted his head to look out towards the old buildings outside the kingdom and gave a small cry as his tail whipped behind him. Skelar looked towards the direction the horse was looking and wondered what exactly he was looking at. "Come on, boy. We need to find Sell. Where is she?"

Garos plodded past Skelar before getting up into a long stride trot and leapt the fence gate. Skelar scrambled after the white stallion calling after him. "Wait! Wait for me! Ghost!"

Skelar chased the white stallion who disappeared from sight and reappeared again. He became out of breath from all of the running and bent over trying to catch his breath. Garos plodded up grabbing the front of Skelars shirt and yanked him forward. Skelar about went face first into the gravel path but managed to catch himself. Garos shoved him on his back with his head, forcing him to continue on.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Skelar argued with the stallion getting ahead of the horse to not get pushed anymore. "Geez, you're bossy and demanding! Much like someone I know!"

"Is that so?" spoke a female that made Skelar bite his tongue then as he turned around. Sure enough it was Sen and her twin brothers who had returned from their trip to the next town.

"Ah hah hah! I was just kidding about that," He spoke nervously as Sen neared him with a stern look. "I think the three of you should get home though. Something bad has happened and your dad needs you all."

"Why aren't you there with him?" Sen snapped quickly at him with her arms crossing her chest. "If dad needs people to be with him then you should also -"

Skelar cut her off from saying anything more. "Get home! Your mother is dead!"

Both Toc and Des gasped at this and grabbed their younger sister as they sprinted away. "Thanks, Skelar! We'll tend to dad!"

Sen barked out at her brothers who kept running with her. Garos passed Skelar and went through the gates, tired of waiting on the young man to keep up. The white stallion reached the abandoned and broken houses that Sell had gone into. He plodded through the faint remains of a street, passing by the dilapidated and crumbling buildings to stand before the old church. The windows broken out of it a long time ago.

Skelar looked from the stallion to the church. "In there? Alright then. I'll go get her." He stepped into the crumbling church, edging around the broken floor here and there before heading up the old ladder. His headpoked up into the bell tower room to see Sell sitting under the window. "There you are! Everyone's been worried about you!" He knelt down in front of Sell expecting to see the same Sell but was faced with a different Sell.

She had a lifeless and destroyed look about her. Her hands clutched a worn out diary as her arms wrapped around her legs. Skelar reached out and shook her. "Hey, you have to go back for your dad. He needs you. You were the only one who saw her last. You have to tell him what happened."

There was no reply. Not even a flinch from Sell. She was in a state of not even being alive it looked but yet she was breathing. "Sell, get up! Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to be like this! Your family needs you right now!" Still nothing. It was like nothing reached her at all.

"Let me alone," she breathed not looking at him. "I'm tired from all of this."

Skelar grabbed her by the front of her shirt and shook her. "How can you do this?! This is not how you were raised! You're neglecting your duties as a daughter! You can't just sit here like this and let the enemy take your mother away!"

Sell said nothing more to him. She went back to how she had been before he had arrived. Skelar left the church furious at her. He couldn't understand how she could just leave her father and siblings to their dad to deal with. How she was secluding herself in the old church, as if it would help her!

Skelar returned to his dad telling him where he found Sell and how she was. Rien held his children to him as they were the ones crying now.

"Well, you tried. There's nothing more to do for her. She'll get out of her depression soon," Rien croaked from crying. "It seems though that this has affected her much more than I thought it would. Then again she had been the last one with Aumi when this incident happened."

"She's probably blaming herself," Lones spoke up then adding to Rien's thoughts. "She's probably thinking she could've saved Aumi in some way."

"From the amount of damage and what was burned, no one would've been saved and there would've been two bodies instead of just one," Rien said with a choking sob at the end. He regained himself and cleared his throat. "Leave Sell be for now. I'll see to her once I'm done with things."

Skelar nodded at the order and was about to head home when his dad stopped him. "Where's Ghost?"

"He stayed at the church. He won't leave it until Sell comes out again," Skelar replied looking out towards the outside of the kingdom where the old buildings were. "I feel sorry for Ghost. Having to be put through that from her."

Rien brought his children over to Lones as he saw the serity of the situation. "Lones, take my kids to your house. Sell's case is serious. I'll be back before nightfall hopefully."

Lones understood and took the three siblings to his house with Skelar. Rien left the kingdom to head through the old remains of the village long before it became a kingdom. He stepped into the church and headed up into the bell tower room to sit before his daughter. He saw what Skelar saw, how her eyes were lifeless and she wouldn't move. Just like a dead person.

"Sell, it's your father. I know the loss has affected you a great deal but you need to come back and heal your heart with all of us. You can't just shut yourself away like this."

Yet she wasn't shut away. She was out in the open and unguarded for the first time in her life. At that moment she didn't care who came to attack her. She'd give her life to them if it meant to fix the wrongs she had committed from Hatos. This was her judgment, she just knew it.

If giving her life meant saving the ones around her to live another day then she'd do it. What happened to her mother, that didn't have to happen at all. If only she had been more aware. Been aware of who was around her at the time of their meeting.

"Sell? Sell?" Rien asked repeatedly calling his daughter and trying to pull her back to the present. "Sell, come on. I'm getting worried about you. Get up and come to Lones's house with us?"

She ignored him with silence. There was nothing more to be said. She had been the reason for her mothers death. Rien sighed at his inability to bring his daughter around. It pained him to see her like this.

How long would she sit there in silence and look dead? He gave up like Skelar did and went back to the kingdom. Several days passed and Sell remained in her spot in the bell tower of the church. The diary unopened and still clutched in her hand. Food and water had been brought day by day yet she wouldn't eat or drink anything.

If she didn't eat or drink anything soon she'd die. Garos had been forced to return to the half destroyed barn. His appetite hadn't changed a bit and he brought smiles to the family often. Each day he'd walk to the church and whinny up to the bell tower for Sell. He'd mill around and wait for her to come out again.

When Sell didn't come out after a few hours the white stallion would head back to the stable or the pasture to graze and start the whole cycle over again the next day. With Sell out of the picture and Aumi dead Sen left the kingdom, hellbent on getting revenge for her mother. Hatos had fought with her to not go but was stopped by Lones who let her leave. Rien argued with Lones but Lones settled the argument saying that there was no point in keeping what kept hurting the kingdom old man showed up in the kingdom wandering around.

He climbed the bell tower ladder and found Sell sitting there under the window. "Youngin', what has you so down for?"

Sell never replied nor moved. Her body wasting away. The old man sat before her and took out a picture of a woman. "Have you seen this person? I'm looking for her."

The picture showed a young woman smiling with arms full of flowers. It was no one that Sell knew it seemed yet the face was familiar from some where.

"Do you mind if I wander around here? I want to ask around more. My daughter is around thirty now. She must have children by now," the old man said getting to his feet with creaks and groans. He went slowly down the ladder once more and left the church.

Sells lifeless gaze looked at the picture more in silence before turning away. "I don't care to look at that face. It isn't here anymore."

The old man walked about the kingdom looking around and making small talk with the villagers. Lones was walking through the kingdom checking on things when the old man bumped into him and was pushed back a few steps. The old man apologized to Lones. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry again."

"You're a new face," Lones said looking the old man over. "What's your name?"

The old man smiled at Lones. "I don't remember my name but I like to be called Clay. I'm just a wanderer now."

Lones liked the old man. He was free-spirited and did seemed to be a wandering man. "Why do you wander for?"

"Everyone should wander. If you don't you never get to see the beauties of the world around you," Clay replied with a chuckle. "I've seen many beautiful things while wandering. By the way, who is the girl in the old church?"

So Sell was still there? Lones sighed folding his arms across his chest. "That's Grande Arche Rien's daughter Sell. Her mother was killed by an enemy that came here a few days ago. Its hit her pretty hard since she was the last one to see her mother alive."

Clay adjusted his glasses that would fall crooked on his nose. "I see. The poor thing. She looks terrible that she does."

"We've all spoken to her and tried to get her to come down. It's like she's not here anymore," Lones said frowning. "I hate seeing her like this. It's tearing us all apart. We need her."

Clay brought back his friendly smile. "Don't worry. I'll help if I can. By the way, what was her mothers name?"

"Aumi," Lones replied staring at the shriveled old man. "I don't think even you can help her though. It's like she wants to die."

"I'll see what I can do," Clay said turning around and heading back towards the church. As he walked he hummed an odd song that made no sense.

Lones stood there watching him when he felt a nudge on his back that startled him. As he turned a long white face appeared next to him. It was Garos, of all things. "Ghost, you scared me. I guess you came to see Sell?"

Ghost nickered lowly plodding past the Grande Arche. Lones decided to walk along with him and watch Clay. Sell was vulnerable. Not that he didn't trust Clay, his timing was rather odd. The two came to the church again, Garos doing his usual calling for Sell before standing there and waiting a while. Lones walked into the church and headed up the ladder to sit in the bell tower.

He noticed the picture that was sitting next to Sell. "Sell, who's that in the picture?"

Sell said nothing in return. She was gone as usual. Lones picked up the picture and looked at the young woman in it. "Huh. She looks like someone I know but I can't put my finger on who."

The picture was replaced next to Sell. The silence bothered Lones and he eventually left. After a few hours Clay returned with arms full of beets. They were dropped in front of Sell and rolled about before Clay plopped himself down and began to peel them. "My daughter loved beets. She loved to cook so many things. I would expect her children to love cooking too if I had to imagine things."

As the silence stretched on Clay smiled as he worked. "Your mother wouldn't have died in vain, my dear. In fact I don't think she's dead at all. She's still quite alive all around us."

The picture was tipped over to be face down. "She is dead. I'm the cause."

Clay looked Sell over and hummed a tune. Sell recognized it rather quickly and wondered how this tune was known by this man. "That was mother's song. Why do you know it?"

"You need to stop punishing yourself. She doesn't want you to die. You need to find a way to atone for what you've been doing all this time." Clay hummed on as he worked. "It makes you stronger when you have a solid purpose for doing what you do. Don't you think?"

Another cry outside from Garos split the silence. Clay stood and went to look out the window at the horse below. "This horse and those people that visit you really care about you. Though you must feel like you can't be near anyone else that you love in fear of them being targeted. Am I right?"

Sell said nothing in response.

"Figure out what you must do to set things right again. Your mother loves you very much. No matter what you do or have to do she'll forgive you. That's how mothers are," Clay stepped across the floor and began heading down the ladder.

How to atone for the things she had done? She had been sitting there all this time thinking about that but found nothing. Would it be better to just waste away?


	15. Chapter 15 A Traitor is Born

Ch.13

The Elder Leonius stood on the beach watching the waves lap at his feet. High Demon Inohani stood on the upper beach behind him. "It's been done, sir. Aumi is safe."

Leonius smiled turning away from the waves that rolled in to look at his helper. "Very good. Now things will turn as they should be. It's time for my very last lesson to be learnt by Grande Arche Sell. It is the most important one to help her in her plan to be of help to the other clans."

"It's a bit rough don't you think?" Inohani asked walking over the sand to be closer to the Elder. "This will damage a lot of people."

"It also strengthens them. Just watch though. No one saw just how important Aumi was to them until she was gone. She was the one thread that kept the other threads together. Without that thread things will start to unravel and go astray or be woven into other pieces." The elder was beaming from ear to ear. Proud of himself and his final teaching. "When Sell comes around to the side that had been planned from the start give her my letter I've written for her."

The High Demon bowed to his superior before wrapping an arm around his waist and taking him off in a teleportation to Aumi. Aumi sat in the bed staring at the door when two people appeared before her suddenly. Was she dreaming now?

"Aumi," Leonius said warmly as he hobbled over to her. "I'm Elder Leonius. You don't know me but I'll explain everything to you. Well, as much as I can at least."

Aumi saw that she wasn't dreaming and stood up slightly surprised. "How did you get here? How did I get here? We all just suddenly appeared here and by the same person." She looked up at Inohani who left the room by teleporting out.

"Come, my dear. Lets take a seat by the fire and talk things over," hummed the Elder as he hobbled off to a chair.

The next day both Kings of the Red Kingdom returned around midday. All of the kingdom was talking about the explosions and the fire. The guards on the wall alerted Rien the moment who came through the East Gate. "Sir! Your house was blown up to bits and burned to the ground! Your wife...we think she died."

Rien was urging his horse through the kingdom as fast as it could when another pair of galloping hooves joined him. He looked back to see the white stallion hot on his trail and gaining giving out a cry to him. The two horses leapt the front gate and stopped in front of what used to be the farm house. It was all burnt ash now. The barn had burned a little but was still usable.

Rien got off his horse and stepped into the remains of his farm house. Nothing was there anymore. Lones appeared and stared in shock at the disaster. "The guards said that Skelar came by to help but it was already too late. They also said that Sell was here searching the house as it was burning but Aumi couldn't be found. They saw Sell walking through the kingdom but lost her. They said she looked pretty destroyed."

Rien sank to his knees breaking down. "We all are. Lones, what am I to do?" His head tipped back as he sobbed and screamed out in pained anguish. "Aumi! Aumi!"

Lones stood outside of the burnt house feeling unable to help his friend. He knew what he was going through. The day when Skelar set his wife ablaze, her screams of horror as she was burnt alive. He had been too shocked and terrified to help her. His chest pained him as he recalled all of the things that Aumi did for him after the terible incident.

He too began to cry for the great loss of the kingdom. Skelar showed up shortly after to see both men crying. The loss of Aumi was great since she had been a huge help in the community of the kingdom. Lones instructed his son to find Sell and bring her to them. "I've tried, dad. I've looked all over the kingdom and she isn't here."

"The horse is here still. Maybe he knows where Sell is? Have him find her," Lones ordered as he struggled to regain control over himself.

Garos looked over to Skelar and gave a gruff whinny before plodding over to him to get affection from the young man. He lifted his head to look out towards the old buildings outside the kingdom and gave a small cry as his tail whipped behind him. Skelar looked towards the direction the horse was looking and wondered what exactly he was looking at. "Come on, boy. We need to find Sell. Where is she?"

Garos plodded past Skelar before getting up into a long stride trot and leapt the fence gate. Skelar scrambled after the white stallion calling after him. "Wait! Wait for me! Ghost!"

Skelar chased the white stallion who disappeared from sight and reappeared again. He became out of breath from all of the running and bent over trying to catch his breath. Garos plodded up grabbing the front of Skelars shirt and yanked him forward. Skelar about went face first into the gravel path but managed to catch himself. Garos shoved him on his back with his head, forcing him to continue on.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Skelar argued with the stallion getting ahead of the horse to not get pushed anymore. "Geez, you're bossy and demanding! Much like someone I know!"

"Is that so?" spoke a female that made Skelar bite his tongue then as he turned around. Sure enough it was Sen and her twin brothers who had returned from their trip to the next town.

"Ah hah hah! I was just kidding about that," He spoke nervously as Sen neared him with a stern look. "I think the three of you should get home though. Something bad has happened and your dad needs you all."

"Why aren't you there with him?" Sen snapped quickly at him with her arms crossing her chest. "If dad needs people to be with him then you should also -"

Skelar cut her off from saying anything more. "Get home! Your mother is dead!"

Both Toc and Des gasped at this and grabbed their younger sister as they sprinted away. "Thanks, Skelar! We'll tend to dad!"

Sen barked out at her brothers who kept running with her. Garos passed Skelar and went through the gates, tired of waiting on the young man to keep up. The white stallion reached the abandoned and broken houses that Sell had gone into. He plodded through the faint remains of a street, passing by the dilapidated and crumbling buildings to stand before the old church. The windows broken out of it a long time ago.

Skelar looked from the stallion to the church. "In there? Alright then. I'll go get her." He stepped into the crumbling church, edging around the broken floor here and there before heading up the old ladder. His headpoked up into the bell tower room to see Sell sitting under the window. "There you are! Everyone's been worried about you!" He knelt down in front of Sell expecting to see the same Sell but was faced with a different Sell.

She had a lifeless and destroyed look about her. Her hands clutched a worn out diary as her arms wrapped around her legs. Skelar reached out and shook her. "Hey, you have to go back for your dad. He needs you. You were the only one who saw her last. You have to tell him what happened."

There was no reply. Not even a flinch from Sell. She was in a state of not even being alive it looked but yet she was breathing. "Sell, get up! Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to be like this! Your family needs you right now!" Still nothing. It was like nothing reached her at all.

"Let me alone," she breathed not looking at him. "I'm tired from all of this."

Skelar grabbed her by the front of her shirt and shook her. "How can you do this?! This is not how you were raised! You're neglecting your duties as a daughter! You can't just sit here like this and let the enemy take your mother away!"

Sell said nothing more to him. She went back to how she had been before he had arrived. Skelar left the church furious at her. He couldn't understand how she could just leave her father and siblings to their dad to deal with. How she was secluding herself in the old church, as if it would help her!

Skelar returned to his dad telling him where he found Sell and how she was. Rien held his children to him as they were the ones crying now.

"Well, you tried. There's nothing more to do for her. She'll get out of her depression soon," Rien croaked from crying. "It seems though that this has affected her much more than I thought it would. Then again she had been the last one with Aumi when this incident happened."

"She's probably blaming herself," Lones spoke up then adding to Rien's thoughts. "She's probably thinking she could've saved Aumi in some way."

"From the amount of damage and what was burned, no one would've been saved and there would've been two bodies instead of just one," Rien said with a choking sob at the end. He regained himself and cleared his throat. "Leave Sell be for now. I'll see to her once I'm done with things."

Skelar nodded at the order and was about to head home when his dad stopped him. "Where's Ghost?"

"He stayed at the church. He won't leave it until Sell comes out again," Skelar replied looking out towards the outside of the kingdom where the old buildings were. "I feel sorry for Ghost. Having to be put through that from her."

Rien brought his children over to Lones as he saw the serity of the situation. "Lones, take my kids to your house. Sell's case is serious. I'll be back before nightfall hopefully."

Lones understood and took the three siblings to his house with Skelar. Rien left the kingdom to head through the old remains of the village long before it became a kingdom. He stepped into the church and headed up into the bell tower room to sit before his daughter. He saw what Skelar saw, how her eyes were lifeless and she wouldn't move. Just like a dead person.

"Sell, it's your father. I know the loss has affected you a great deal but you need to come back and heal your heart with all of us. You can't just shut yourself away like this."

Yet she wasn't shut away. She was out in the open and unguarded for the first time in her life. At that moment she didn't care who came to attack her. She'd give her life to them if it meant to fix the wrongs she had committed from Hatos. This was her judgment, she just knew it.

If giving her life meant saving the ones around her to live another day then she'd do it. What happened to her mother, that didn't have to happen at all. If only she had been more aware. Been aware of who was around her at the time of their meeting.

"Sell? Sell?" Rien asked repeatedly calling his daughter and trying to pull her back to the present. "Sell, come on. I'm getting worried about you. Get up and come to Lones's house with us?"

She ignored him with silence. There was nothing more to be said. She had been the reason for her mothers death. Rien sighed at his inability to bring his daughter around. It pained him to see her like this.

How long would she sit there in silence and look dead? He gave up like Skelar did and went back to the kingdom. Several days passed and Sell remained in her spot in the bell tower of the church. The diary unopened and still clutched in her hand. Food and water had been brought day by day yet she wouldn't eat or drink anything.

If she didn't eat or drink anything soon she'd die. Garos had been forced to return to the half destroyed barn. His appetite hadn't changed a bit and he brought smiles to the family often. Each day he'd walk to the church and whinny up to the bell tower for Sell. He'd mill around and wait for her to come out again.

When Sell didn't come out after a few hours the white stallion would head back to the stable or the pasture to graze and start the whole cycle over again the next day. With Sell out of the picture and Aumi dead Sen left the kingdom, hellbent on getting revenge for her mother. Hatos had fought with her to not go but was stopped by Lones who let her leave. Rien argued with Lones but Lones settled the argument saying that there was no point in keeping what kept hurting the kingdom old man showed up in the kingdom wandering around.

He climbed the bell tower ladder and found Sell sitting there under the window. "Youngin', what has you so down for?"

Sell never replied nor moved. Her body wasting away. The old man sat before her and took out a picture of a woman. "Have you seen this person? I'm looking for her."

The picture showed a young woman smiling with arms full of flowers. It was no one that Sell knew it seemed yet the face was familiar from some where.

"Do you mind if I wander around here? I want to ask around more. My daughter is around thirty now. She must have children by now," the old man said getting to his feet with creaks and groans. He went slowly down the ladder once more and left the church.

Sells lifeless gaze looked at the picture more in silence before turning away. "I don't care to look at that face. It isn't here anymore."

The old man walked about the kingdom looking around and making small talk with the villagers. Lones was walking through the kingdom checking on things when the old man bumped into him and was pushed back a few steps. The old man apologized to Lones. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry again."

"You're a new face," Lones said looking the old man over. "What's your name?"

The old man smiled at Lones. "I don't remember my name but I like to be called Clay. I'm just a wanderer now."

Lones liked the old man. He was free-spirited and did seemed to be a wandering man. "Why do you wander for?"

"Everyone should wander. If you don't you never get to see the beauties of the world around you," Clay replied with a chuckle. "I've seen many beautiful things while wandering. By the way, who is the girl in the old church?"

So Sell was still there? Lones sighed folding his arms across his chest. "That's Grande Arche Rien's daughter Sell. Her mother was killed by an enemy that came here a few days ago. Its hit her pretty hard since she was the last one to see her mother alive."

Clay adjusted his glasses that would fall crooked on his nose. "I see. The poor thing. She looks terrible that she does."

"We've all spoken to her and tried to get her to come down. It's like she's not here anymore," Lones said frowning. "I hate seeing her like this. It's tearing us all apart. We need her."

Clay brought back his friendly smile. "Don't worry. I'll help if I can. By the way, what was her mothers name?"

"Aumi," Lones replied staring at the shriveled old man. "I don't think even you can help her though. It's like she wants to die."

"I'll see what I can do," Clay said turning around and heading back towards the church. As he walked he hummed an odd song that made no sense.

Lones stood there watching him when he felt a nudge on his back that startled him. As he turned a long white face appeared next to him. It was Garos, of all things. "Ghost, you scared me. I guess you came to see Sell?"

Ghost nickered lowly plodding past the Grande Arche. Lones decided to walk along with him and watch Clay. Sell was vulnerable. Not that he didn't trust Clay, his timing was rather odd. The two came to the church again, Garos doing his usual calling for Sell before standing there and waiting a while. Lones walked into the church and headed up the ladder to sit in the bell tower.

He noticed the picture that was sitting next to Sell. "Sell, who's that in the picture?"

Sell said nothing in return. She was gone as usual. Lones picked up the picture and looked at the young woman in it. "Huh. She looks like someone I know but I can't put my finger on who."

The picture was replaced next to Sell. The silence bothered Lones and he eventually left. After a few hours Clay returned with arms full of beets. They were dropped in front of Sell and rolled about before Clay plopped himself down and began to peel them. "My daughter loved beets. She loved to cook so many things. I would expect her children to love cooking too if I had to imagine things."

As the silence stretched on Clay smiled as he worked. "Your mother wouldn't have died in vain, my dear. In fact I don't think she's dead at all. She's still quite alive all around us."

The picture was tipped over to be face down. "She is dead. I'm the cause."

Clay looked Sell over and hummed a tune. Sell recognized it rather quickly and wondered how this tune was known by this man. "That was mother's song. Why do you know it?"

"You need to stop punishing yourself. She doesn't want you to die. You need to find a way to atone for what you've been doing all this time." Clay hummed on as he worked. "It makes you stronger when you have a solid purpose for doing what you do. Don't you think?"

Another cry outside from Garos split the silence. Clay stood and went to look out the window at the horse below. "This horse and those people that visit you really care about you. Though you must feel like you can't be near anyone else that you love in fear of them being targeted. Am I right?"

Sell said nothing in response.

"Figure out what you must do to set things right again. Your mother loves you very much. No matter what you do or have to do she'll forgive you. That's how mothers are," Clay stepped across the floor and began heading down the ladder.

How to atone for the things she had done? She had been sitting there all this time thinking about that but found nothing. Would it be better to just waste away?


End file.
